Give My Regards To Broadway
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: Rachel is starring in a star-making production on Broadway. Her wife, Quinn is directing. The diva's insecurities are driving everyone crazy, especially her wife. Can Quinn find a way to curb Rachel's excesses, and save their marriage? Faberrittana Friendships, Faberry, Brittana. Rated M. Contains nonconsensual Adult Spanking.
1. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 1: Trouble In Paradise**

_**Authors Note: This is a future AU fiction that contains discussion and acts of domestic discipline and adult consensual spanking. Rated M.**_

_**Faberry / Brittana**_

**Q*R*Q*R*Q*R**

Rachel Berry-Fabray had a problem with insecurity. Whenever she felt insecure about something she would overreact and all her most irritating diva tendencies would come rushing to the forefront.

Quinn Berry-Fabray knew this about her wife and did her best to support her and help rebuild her confidence levels but sometimes Rachel could be so fucking irritating.

Today was one of those days, and Quinn was at her wit's end with Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray and her mood swings.

Quinn was directing the new Broadway show starring her wife and had insecurities of her own. She was much more familiar with the world of television but Rachel would not even consider doing the show if Quinn wasn't directing so the producers and backers gave in to her demands and offered the position to Quinn.

The show was brilliant, the smell of a hit was in the air and even during the initial read through of the script everyone was excited. The show had music and dancing, but it was a meaty dramatic role and that was a huge departure from Rachel's normal Broadway roles and it scared her. The role screamed Tony or complete abject humiliation and Rachel was beside herself and had been since rehearsals began.

"For God's sake, Quinn this staging is all wrong, how on Earth am I supposed to dance around this huge clunky set and be brilliant?" Rachel screamed as she walked to the front of the stage. She put her hand over her eyes to scout for Quinn in the darkened theater.

Quinn who was sitting back in the middle of the theater put her aching head into her hands and counted to 10. She knew she needed to count to 1,000 but Rachel was all ready to blow so she didn't have the time.

Standing up, she blew out a deep breath and got up to walk to the front to talk to Rachel, "This was the most ridiculous idea I have ever had, directing my own wife, let alone directing Rachel Berry!" she muttered under her breath in complete irritation. They had yet to get through one scene this morning.

**S*B*S*B*S*B**

Brittany Pierce-Lopez stood offstage and watched the exchange sadly. She was the show's choreographer and lifelong friend of Quinn Berry-Fabray. She knew the toll Rachel's outbursts were taking on Quinn. She was afraid of the damage it could potentially inflict on their marriage.

Brittany whipped out her phone and texted her wife _**baby we need to talk 2nite bout Q.**_

_**NO! **_Came the immediate response from her wife.

_**Thx baby I knew ud help xoxo **_Brittany grinned and flipped her phone shut. She turned back to watch Quinn and Rachel arguing about everything except what was really bothering Rachel.

Across town, entertainment attorney, Santana Pierce-Lopez slammed her phone down on her desk and swore darkly, "Goddamn fucking shit, I warned Q; I told her this was the most insane idea she ever had since deciding to date the hobbit but NO, does anyone listen to me, of course not, now I am going to get sucked into this fucking black hole of a Broadway disaster!"

Outside her office her assistant, Christian, grinned broadly, "God, I love this job!" Sure everyone knew Santana Pierce-Lopez was a bitch and a pit-bull, it's what made her one the best entertainment lawyers on both coasts. She was fierce, fearless, brash, and brilliant yet she was incredibly loyal and generous with the people she cared about and Christian was one of those people. He was handsome, blonde, organized, charming and totally gay. He knew Santana almost as well as Brittany did and the two blondes conspired to keep Santana happy, healthy and whole. He loved both of them like sisters.

"What the fuck are you grinning at?" she growled as she stormed out of her office and hovered over his desk.

He reached into his drawer and pulled out two brown bags and handed one to his boss with a barely suppressed smirk, "I got an email from Brittany yesterday. She said if I didn't make sure you ate lunch she was gonna spank ME, not you! She said she is sick of you coming home super crabby, and that's a direct quote!"

Santana blushed slightly which was hard to do considering her tanned honey colored complexion, "Jesus Christ, give it over!" she said as she snatched the brown bagged lunch out of his hands, "I am not super crabby, and you repeat any of that to anyone on this planet and they will find pieces of you all over the island of Manhattan!"

Christian raised his eyebrows in mock terror and zipped his lips, "I just emailed her back that it wasn't my fault you were a cranky workaholic and a spanking sounded like fun!"

Santana huffed loudly, wheeled around on her designer heels, marched into her office and slammed her door. Leaning against the door she grumbled so no one could hear, "nothing fun about a Brittany spanking pal!" and sat down to eat her lunch before her 1pm meeting.

**Q*R*Q*R*Q*R**

Rachel was pacing her beautiful apartment berating herself over and over again. She was not a clueless person especially about herself and her flaws. It had taken her years to understand how her drive and perfectionism and tenacity had isolated her from everyone in high school. She had been spoiled rotten by her fathers and realized that too.

It had taken 2 years of therapy to get over most of her mother and abandonment issues.

It had taken 7 years of dating Quinn Fabray and 3 years of marriage to feel needed, loved, cherished and pretty.

She felt like she was destroying it all in months.

Rachel felt terrible about today, she had not meant to go off like that today but since rehearsals started she was living in a constant state of fear, she couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep and she was terrified that quite possibly she couldn't act. Singing she could do, that never abandoned her, she was secure at least in that but this role was so much more than that.

"If only I had someone to talk to about all this," she thought, "a mom, a girlfriend, someone!" Quinn had always been that someone she would confide everything in but now Quinn was her director and she was uncomfortable sharing her insecurities and fears. Not out of selfishness but rather concern for her wife. Rachel knew she had basically blackmailed Quinn into directing out of selfishness and fear, she certainly couldn't put anymore worry or stress on her beautiful blonde wife. Quinn had enough to deal with and Rachel knew the hazel eyed beauty she loved above all others felt the weight of the world on her shoulders as it was.

Rachel knew she could talk to her fathers, or Judy Fabray or even Kurt or Mercedes but they weren't in "the business" so they were limited in how much they could understand or help her.

She loved Brittany and trusted her and relied on her for support but the leggy blonde dancer and choreographer took everything in stride and would never understand Rachel's fears. She was also worried about losing her friendship or respect and she just could not risk that.

She was still mostly terrified of Santana so that was definitely out and Jesse St. James was just a male version of herself so no good could come of that, besides Quinn and Jesse still hated each other with a white hot ferocity since the egging incident in high school.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." She repeated like a mantra as she paced her spacious living room. "Where is Quinn, she cannot still be at the theater!" Rachel grabbed her cell but quickly put it back down again. "I already looked crazy today; I don't need to look like I am stalking her on top of it!"

Patience was not one of Rachel's virtues and never would be this she knew. Admitting she was wrong was another major flaw. She had come home tonight with the thought of wining and dining her beautiful wife and then seducing her. "Surely 3 or 4 good orgasms would make Quinn forget about her irritation with me!" she had thought victoriously but Quinn had thwarted her plans by not coming home yet and Rachel would not be awake much longer.

**S*B*S*B*S*B**

Santana laid sprawled facedown across her wife in their big California King Size bed. She was out of breath from their sexual exertions, "I really need to start making time to keep working out, I should not be this wore out!" She noticed Brittany was out of breath as she well. That made her feel slightly better about her physical condition. She was still a little uptight about her physical conditioning though, her radiant blue-eyed beauty danced all day, every day while Santana sat at her desk and in boardrooms.

"Well, I certainly haven't heard any complaints." She smirked aware as always her wife found her to be the hottest thing on two legs.

The strap on was still buried to the hilt in her ravishing wife and she thrust a little to signal she was getting ready for round 2. Brittany moaned deliciously and Santana felt the jolt of pleasure directly in her core. "Oh god baby, I cannot get enough of you!" she snarled as she grabbed the blonde hair in one hand, pulling it back and away as she bit down on that graceful swan neck.

When Brittany met her at the door wearing nothing but a naughty grin and swinging the strap on in one hand, Santana knew this thing with Rachel and Q was serious. She momentarily cursed the dancer in her head for knowing her as well as she did right before Santana started peeling off clothes and chasing her wife to the bedroom.

Fuck talking tonight, Hobbit and Q could wait till breakfast, spicy hot Brittany was on the dinner menu right now!

**Q*R*Q*R*Q*R**

Quinn let herself quietly into the apartment hoping and praying Rachel was asleep. She was in no mood for another screaming match. She had sent Rachel home to rest while she met with a nervous backer who had witnessed Rachel's outburst earlier.

Looking around Quinn saw the set table with candles and flowers and a note, _**"saved you dinner darling, it's in the microwave, sorry I couldn't wait up, please make sure you eat something! I love you!"**_

Quinn felt terrible about not coming straight home. She had stopped at Puck's bar and had a few drinks and a long talk with the selfish boy who had turned out to become a wonderful trustworthy man and friend to both her and Rachel. She always laughed about someone named Noah Puckerman owning a bar called Callahan's Last Crawl but Puck had adored the old craggy Irishman and refused to change the name.

"S was right Q and you knew it going in, this show is going to destroy your marriage!" he said as he wiped the counter behind the bar and washed a few dirty glasses. Business was a little slow on a Tuesday night except for a few barfly's and regulars. "You want a burger or something, I can throw one down?" She shook her head no.

"What was I supposed to do Puck? This is the role of a lifetime and she wouldn't take it without me directing. It is not going to destroy anything! Rachel and I won't let it!" she said firmly, looking everywhere but at Puck.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" he said gently as she finally turned sad hazel eyes to look right at him. "I'm just saying, Q, don't let her walk all over you, you have to be the director not the little woman!"

"I am nobody's little woman, asshole!" she shook her head in exasperation, "and I know all that, but why don't you tell me how to stop a Rachel Berry diva rant in midstream, smartass and all my problem's will be solved!"

He chuckled fondly, "well you got me there Quinnie!"

She just glared at him, "DO NOT call me that!"

He laughed outright, "Go home to your wife Quinn; knowing Rachel she is feeling all kinds of guilty about today." He stated knowingly.

"Great, now you're bossing me around too!" she snapped peevishly but threw him a wink as she headed out the door.

She stopped musing and grabbed her plate out of the microwave and took a few bites of dinner. She wasn't really hungry but knew Rachel would ask her in the morning if she ate anything and she really didn't want to lie.

She stood in the kitchen and realized she would have to do something to get Rachel to calm down and behave herself but had no idea what that something was. No one had ever been able to tame Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray, herself included. It was what made her a star and a first class Diva. Quinn didn't want to change Rachel; not really, she just wanted a little respect at work.

She leaned against the counter in despair, something had to give but she would be damned if it was going to be her marriage.

_**To be continued…. And reviews are love, just saying…**_


	2. The Tao of Brittany

**Chapter 2: The Tao of Brittany**

_**Authors Note: This is a future AU fiction that contains discussion and acts of domestic discipline and adult consensual spanking. **_

_**Rated Mature.**_

_**Faberry / Brittana**_

Chapter 2 The Tao of Brittany

**S*B*S*B*S*B**

Santana leaned against her kitchen counter sipping her morning coffee. She could hear the shower running and was extremely tempted to join Brittany. She loved morning sex in the hot steamy water getting all soapy and slippery with the love of her life. Taking their time, fingers exploring, tongues searching and slick bodies slapping against each other and up against the cool glass, she was getting wet just thinking about it. "Damn, I should have never let her wear the strap-on last night; I am so sore I am gonna walk funny all day." San thought regretfully.

She poured her wife a cup and made it sweet and light, just like Brittany loved her coffee, "definitely not how she likes her women." Santana smirked to herself popping an English muffin in the ancient toaster.

That toaster really irritated her but Britt refused to get a new one even though they could certainly afford one and it just clashed with all the décor in their modern kitchen. It had sentimental value to Brittany. Their first Christmas together in their new apartment, Santana and Brittany were totally broke and could barely afford food so Santana had bought it used at the thrift shop and decorated it with ducky stickers to cover the dents and of course Brittany had cried and loved it. That was 8 years ago and the damn thing still worked perfectly. "One day I am going to take a hammer to that fucking thing." She never would do anything to hurt Brittany though, so it was all just talk. Of course she still had her old beat up moth eaten men's sweater that Brittany had gotten for her that Christmas but at least it didn't sit on the kitchen counter all day.

She was facing the counter putting a little butter and peanut butter on the muffin when Brittany wrapped herself around the raven haired Latina, "good morning sexy lady." She breathed against her wife's neck.

"Jesus, if you keep that up I am going to need to take another shower before work." San exhaled slowly and shakily. She set the butter knife down and lay back against her wife's chest lovingly closing her eyes and loving the closeness.

"So why didn't you join me, there was plenty of room in our great big empty shower this morning?" Brittany teased in her ear seductively.

San spun around and leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms, pretending to be aggravated, "because you pounded the shit out of me last night, God woman, I think I have dents in my cervix. What the hell got into you? Not that I am complaining, of course." She said swiftly when she saw the sky blue eyes narrow. "You know it gets me hot when you get all aggressive and rough and kinky with me, baby." She finished with a groan and leaned in for a kiss.

Brittany just giggled adorably, "you better not be complaining, that's how I feel every single time you take me from behind with that damn thing!" She leaned forward and reached around her wife to grab the muffin. She took a greedy bite, "Why don't we ever think to eat dinner first before we make love all night San?"

"Maybe if you didn't greet me at the door wearing nothing but a smile you might actually get to eat dinner Blondie!" San smirked as Brittany just rolled her eyes, "you could have said no!"

San huffed out incredulously, "oh right, I can definitely see that happening!"

Britt reached forward and fed Santana a bite of her muffin while she took a sip of coffee. She then leaned in and kissed the Latina deeply and passionately swirling her tongue around her wife's. "mmmmmmmmm, San you taste so good."

Santana set down her coffee cup and reached over and took the muffin and mug away from the tall dancer. Taking her hand she gently started to lead Brittany to the bedroom.

"What are you doing baby, I thought you were still sore?" Brittany questioned.

"Oh well, walking is highly overrated." Santana said as she eagerly pushed the blonde into the bedroom and shut the door.

**Q*R*Q*R*Q*R**

Rachel and Quinn sat quietly at the kitchen table studiously ignoring each other. Rachel pretended to be absorbed in the entertainment section of the newspaper and Quinn in the front page. Neither was really reading a thing but the mood was a bit awkward and tense this morning.

"What time did you get in darling?" Rachel said sweetly setting her paper on the table and sipping her warm lemon water.

"I'm not sure, it wasn't too late though." Quinn replied vaguely never looking up from her pretend paper reading. She reached around the paper and grabbed her jelly toast.

Rachel was frustrated. She wanted to throw herself into Quinn's arms and tell her she was sorry and would never yell at her like that again and she would mean it with all her heart but they both knew Rachel was completely incapable of NOT throwing her little hissy fits and Rachel didn't want to lie and Quinn seemed distant.

Rachel needed to be liked, she had spent her childhood unpopular and ever since, that need to be liked had grown even more; combined with the insecurity of a performer who needed love and applause more than air and it could become volatile when Rachel felt criticized or judged.

More than anything she loved Quinn. Long ago, she realized that she had most likely loved Quinn Fabray since grade school. The pain of those years spent as competitors and enemies was long overshadowed by the consuming and powerful love Quinn lavished on her little star. Rachel had spent years feeling nurtured and safe and secure in Quinn's arms and she showered the hazel eyed beauty with everything she had to give.

She knew Quinn was careful when she was angry not to be hurtful or vindictive as was her old HBIC habit in high school. It made her love her wife even more to know how careful of Rachel's feelings she could be.

That's why yesterday made Rachel feel even worse than ever. She hadn't thrown that kind of temper tantrum since Glee Club in high school and she was embarrassed and upset that she had yelled at Quinn in front of her castmates and undercut her authority in public. It would be one thing to disagree with Quinn in private about the show but she went ballistic in public yesterday and she didn't know how to fix it.

Quinn was acutely aware of Rachel's discomfort but just did not have the energy to try to alleviate Rachel's fears this morning; she was still hurt about the outburst yesterday. She had only taken the directing job for her wife; she had no interest in it at all. It really was a lose-lose proposition. She had nothing to gain professionally and everything to lose personally.

Sighing heavily, she set the paper down and headed to the shower, "I have to stop and see Santana this morning about Morgan Jamison's contract with the show, so you should take the car and go on ahead without me this morning." She said over her shoulder.

Rachel dropped her head to the table and banged it a few times, "damnit, damnit, damnit, I have to fix this." Whipping out her cell phone she ordered a huge bouquet of Quinn's favorite daisy's to be delivered to the theater. Never once considering a simple heartfelt apology might be all that was needed.

**S*B*S*B*S*B**

The blonde and her Latina lay naked entwined together on the bed; Santana on her back, holding Brittany in her arms with the blonde's head resting on her wife's chest. Santana gently ran her hands threw long sunlit blonde hair. Brittany stroked Santana's side with her thumb.

"San?" Brittany mused.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you still meeting Q this morning?" Brittany lifted her head up to look in dark pools of chocolate brown. They never failed to take her breath away.

"Yeah a little later, why?" Santana confirmed.

"I really need you to do something for me, something you are not going to want to do, but you have to, its super important to Q and Rach." Brittany abruptly sat up startling Santana.

"Do what, babe?" Santana sat up on her elbows raising her eyebrows. It was never good for her when Brittany wanted something she didn't want to do.

"Just listen and think about it before you say no, ok, do you promise?"

Santana was cringing already, feeling like she was being led to her own execution, she nodded her assent.

"No you have to say it out loud, like a real true promise." Brittany said adamantly.

"Fine, I promise I will listen before I most likely say no." Santana tried to lighten the mood.

"Things aren't going great with the show." Britt whispered sadly.

Santana sat all the way up and scooted back against the headboard, "what are you talking about, all the buzz is that this is gonna be a huge hit! It's gonna make the Hobbit a superstar!"

Britt just shook her head, "I don't care about that part, Q and Rach are gonna get a divorce." She moved to face her wife and sat Indian style.

"Baby nobody is getting a divorce, especially not those two; they are sickening with each other, even after 10 years together."

Brittany's sky blue eyes met Santana's dark chocolate ones with absolute certainty and never blinked. "Not anymore!"

Santana knew never to question her wife's surety, Brittany was no Rhodes Scholar but she knew people and she understood them in a way that could not be learned it was just instinct and she trusted her wife's instinct more than her own.

"Tell me what you mean about Q and the Hobbit Britt!" Santana said softly and gently to her sensitive wife, she could tell Brittany was distressed about something.

Brittany glared at her for a second, she really hated all those mean nicknames from high school but somehow Hobbit had stuck and for Santana it had become almost a term of endearment for the singer.

"Well you know how Q will never admit when someone hurts her feelings?"

"Of course, Q would cut a bitch before admitting she was hurt!" Santana had always known that about her best friend but it had taken a lot of growing up on both her and Quinn's part before they stopped using each other's weaknesses like weapons.

"And you know how Rach will never admit when she is wrong?"

Santana laughed out loud, "Not even when pigs fly and hell freezes over, so?" she asked still not getting the point and trying not to let Brittany notice she was trying to look at the clock.

"That's why they are going to get divorced and that's why you have to tell Q about how you let me spank you!" She said quickly flouncing up off the bed and heading for the bathroom. She stopped and looked at her wife frozen on the bed, "TODAY!" she said sternly as she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Santana sat frozen for a very long moment really hoping she had not heard her wife correctly, "Oh fuck my life!" she finally said to the bathroom door.

_**To be continued…. And reviews are love, just saying…**_


	3. Oh How The Mighty Have Fallen

**Chapter 3: Oh How The Mighty Have Fallen**

_**Authors Note: This is a future AU fiction that contains discussion and acts of domestic discipline and adult consensual spanking. **_

_**Rated Mature.**_

_**Faberry / Brittana**_

Chapter 3 Oh how the mighty have fallen!

*S*S*S*

Santana had texted Quinn and told her to come over to her house since she was running late for their meeting. It was also a much more private atmosphere than her office and she needed privacy for this. She also needed alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol but it was 9AM and she knew B would not be impressed with that maneuver.

She was fairly certain she was in hot water anyway after the major temper tantrum she threw with her lover this morning about this very conversation. All Brittany had said before leaving this morning was, "We will be discussing your selfish and childish behavior when I get home this evening."

Now she had butterflies the size of eagles and was pretty sure she would not get out of this "discussion". Throwing B's favorite candle at the bathroom door and shattering it was probably not a smart move in hindsight.

She couldn't believe Brittany expected her to tell their most private and intimate secrets to Q of all people. Granted, Quinn Fabray had been her best friend since kindergarten but Santana Lopez had a reputation to uphold for crying out loud. If Q found out about this she would never live it down. She would be a laughingstock, it would come up every time Q got drunk, and it would be a disaster. "I can't really see how wanting to keep this private is selfish!" she thought peevishly.

Santana sighed heavily; of course if she ever wanted to get laid again by the gorgeous blonde dancer with the legs that went on forever who possessed the most incredibly talented fingers and tongue of anyone on the planet, she would have to have "the talk" with Q.

"Maybe I can convince her to discipline her wife without spilling about me and Britt." She pondered deep in thought. There absolutely had to be a way to keep this secret and clue Q into how to handle the Hobbit.

"I'm one of the best attorney's in New York and California. I make experienced tough agents crumble during contract negotiations. I've even made a few lesser ones cry for God's sake. I can certainly manipulate Q of all people."

"Fuck, it doesn't help that Q knows me almost as well as B does." She paced around some more trying hard to think this through.

The fiery Latina loved her dancer with all our heart, they were soul mates, they had a destiny and Santana didn't even believe in that kind of shit except where Brittany was concerned. Maybe Q and the Hobbit too but she would never admit that to Q.

Sighing deeply again she thought if this would keep her blonde happy then Santana would sacrifice herself, but she trusted B and knew she would never allow harm to come to her girl. So, if she couldn't clue Q in generically she would just tell her outright and let the chips fall where they may!

"Fuck it, we can always move to Hollywood if this ends badly." Santana abruptly decided and finished getting dressed while she waited for her friend to arrive.

*R*R*R*

This morning was all about the dancers and choreographers not the principals but Rachel wanted to be there anyway. She absorbed everything about the play like a sponge and was present for almost every single rehearsal if she could.

She watched Brittany from the wings with a keen eye. She had long appreciated the beauty and skill of the dancer but never got tired of watching her graceful moves. It never failed to take Rachel's breath away.

She remembered watching her friend BECOME the swan in Swan Lake in their college performance of the show. She wept for days, overcome by the beauty of Brittany's performance. Scaring Quinn half to death, she thought Rachel was having a nervous breakdown.

When she was dancing Brittany was the consummate professional, but she always looked ethereal almost like an angel.

She had only ever seen Brittany look like that one other time and that was when the blonde dancer was watching Santana sing to Brittany at their wedding. It had moved Rachel and Quinn to tears as well as the Latina bad-ass, "not that she would ever admit it." The diva huffed to herself. Santana had a way of irritating her like no one else on the planet could.

Watching Brittany now, Rachel thought something seemed a little off, not in her dancing or her moves but she wore what might be considered an angry scowl of concentration or at least what could pass for a scowl for Brittany. No one else would ever notice but Rachel knew her friend too well not to see that something was bothering her.

"Santana better not have upset Brittany or I will have something to say about it!" Rachel thought to herself indignantly before storming off to her dressing room, completely clueless that she was the cause of Brittany, Santana, Quinn and most of the rest of the cast and crew's current aggravation. I am going to get to the bottom of this, completely unaware of just how ironic that statement truly was.

*Q*Q*Q*

Quinn was seated in her best friends living room watching incredulously as Santana paced back and forth mumbling to herself every now and then. It was a sight that Q had never seen before regarding the fiery Latina.

S was never at a loss for words. She never minced words actually when she had something to say. Sometimes they were rude words, sometimes downright mean and spiteful words, and more rarely kind and sympathetic words but actually being at a loss for words, not typically Santana's problem.

Unless it was about some deep feeling or emotion then S stumbled on occasion but Quinn was here to iron out Rachel's understudy's contract, which was just formality and shouldn't involve much in the way of feelings.

Quinn just sat back and sipped her coffee and waited patiently. She really had no desire to rush to rehearsal today anyway, just to be yelled at by her wife, the show's star. So she sat it out and waited for Santana to get a grip.

About five minutes after Quinn had finished her coffee and afraid to interrupt her best friends internal rant by getting up and getting another cup, she cleared her throat loudly hoping to get S's attention.

Santana spun around abruptly and glared at the hazel eyed blonde in front of her almost as if she forgot someone was there with her.

"Jesus Christ San, just spit it out already!" Quinn said defensively, crossing her arms and raising her deadly eyebrow. She was feeling anxious and off balance about this conversation and she never liked when she felt out of control and that was happening far too often in the blonde director's life lately.

"Q, we need to talk!"

"No shit San!" Really? Quinn just rolled her eyes.

Santana walked over and sat next to her friend on the couch and grabbed her hands, leaned over close to Quinn and looked in her eyes, "how is the play going?" She said intensely.

Quinn did not like people in her personal space so she tried to scoot back but she was already against the arm of the couch and couldn't move any further, "its fine?" She said warily.

"No, really Quinn, How. Is. It. Going?" She prompted slowly.

"Its. Fine." She answered slowly wondering if Santana was having a stroke or seizure or something.

Santana was getting frustrated, why was Quinn acting clueless now of all times? "Britt said Rachel was pretty nervous during rehearsals, is she ok?"

Quinn's large hazel eyes were searching Santana's for signs of brain damage so she answered in a distracted tone, "yeah, she's a little nervous, you know how Rach gets!"

"EXACTLY!" Santana jumped up from the couch waving her arms around and scaring the hell out of Quinn who also leapt up knocking the empty coffee cup to the floor.

"WHAT?" Quinn yelled looking around the room for a weapon to defend herself from the crazy Latina in front of her.

Santana started pacing again, "Sorry, I meant, we all KNOW how Rachel gets, so what are you going to do about it?" She stopped and faced Q hoping this conversation wouldn't have to go further.

"What the fuck is going on Santana Lopez, have you lost your fucking mind? You aren't making any sense whatsoever and I have no clue what you are talking about!" Quinn growled feeling extremely unsettled and just wanting to get out of this crazy house.

"Damnit Q, listen to me, ok? ... Ok? So what can be done about it?" She looked at Quinn expectantly.

"I feel like I need a fucking decoder ring for this conversation." Quinn muttered to herself. "I'm gonna go now, when you get this conversation all worked out in your head why don't you send me an email, ok?" She started to walk to the door and Santana started to panic.

"You can't leave yet, I promised B!" She shouted running in front of Quinn and throwing her arms out to block the door. "B said you're going to get a divorce from Rachel, remember Puck and I warned you about this happening, we told you not to direct the Hobbit, but would you listen, no, of course you wouldn't….." Santana was babbling.

"STOP! Jesus!" Quinn yelled at the top of her lungs. "No one is getting divorced, I told Puck now I am telling you, everything is fine, mind your own fucking business."

Santana's eyes grew wide and she scowled, no one talked to her like that. "B is never wrong Q, not about shit like this! If she says you two are getting divorced over this show, then you are getting divorced and that's final!"

"I am getting tired of defending my marriage to everyone! Rachel is nervous and scared; we all know how she gets when she feels overwhelmed and underprepared. That is why I am directing to take care of her and keep her focused." Quinn spoke softly feeling a little frightened about the surety of Brittany's divorce decree. Everyone knew B had a sixth sense about people and Quinn had seen her be right time after time and learned to respect B's feelings about things, "besides, what would you have me do about it?" She finished barely above a whisper.

"Finally!" Santana thought, "Jesus, it took her long enough!"

"Q, let's go sit back down for a minute ok?" Santana switched gears and spoke in a softer more gentle tone with her best friend.

Quinn took a deep breath and sighed, "Fine, but I do have to show up at the theater sometime today!"

Santana waited until Q was all the way back in the living room before removing herself from blocking the front door. She was in enough trouble with B tonight she didn't need to totally blow this conversation as well. She wouldn't sit comfortably for a week if she let Quinn leave without having this discussion.

Santana walked slowly back to the couch and this time sat across from her friend, "All right Q, I am just gonna say it, B told me what happened yesterday during rehearsal. It has Britt really concerned about you guys. She thinks, and I agree, that you need to put your foot down and show Rachel who is the boss, you cannot act totally whipped in front of everyone!" She said all in one breath, hoping beyond hope that Q took the hint already.

"Hello pot, meet the kettle! Are you totally kidding me with this? Clearly you didn't want to have this conversation and Brittany made you Santana! Now you are telling me to man up and grow a pair! That's pretty fucking funny from where I am sitting!" Quinn was beyond indignant and very over this conversation.

"Fine you're right; I SO did not want to have this conversation, EVER with anyone! I felt it was none of anyone's business what went on between you and your Hobbit. But when Britt says it's a matter of life and death, when Britt says you guys are going to destroy each other, then it's time for an intervention. We are best friends Q and I will not stand by and watch you and the love of your life destroy each other's happiness!" Santana said hoping Q didn't notice the slight crack in her voice. "THAT makes it my business!"

Santana knew love when she saw it; she just didn't like talking about it!

Quinn lowered her eyes to her hands in her lap, touched by Santana's emotion and not wanting to embarrass her friend by acknowledging it. "You still haven't given me any suggestions on how to handle the situation. I'm stuck ok, I agreed to direct against my better judgment, against everyone's better judgment, I made my bed and I will deal with the fall out!" she said stoically. Quinn Berry-Fabray was nothing if not stoic in the face of defeat.

"Britt thinks you need to spank Rachel!" Santana blurted out turning all different shades of red.

"Spank Rachel? Britt wants me to spank my wife, like she was a child?" Quinn was confused.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Santana imagined holding her nose and jumped right in. "Have you ever heard of domestic discipline relationships Q?" Quinn knitted her eyebrows and shook her head no.

Sorely tempted to tell Q to just Google it and be done, Santana imagined how that conversation would go with her wife later so she plunged ahead, "It can be a little more complicated than I can explain right now but one partner in a relationship usually will discipline the other partner for bad behavior especially repeated bad behavior, like lying or not paying the bills on time or throwing things or starting fights or yelling at the director of her show who happens to be her wife in a demeaning tone like a 5 year old and I'm sure complete with accompanying foot stomping and diva storm out! You know for being a brat in general!" She said a little more sarcastically than she initially intended.

"Discipline the other partner?" Quinn said unbelievingly.

"Yes Quinn, discipline, like standing in the corner, like writing lines, like early bedtime, like spanking!" Santana had just about had enough of this embarrassment to last a lifetime.

"You and Britt seriously want me to spank Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray? Have you met my wife, she would murder me in my sleep if I laid a hand on her in anger and rightfully so, I have seen abusive relationships Santana, remember Judy and Russell? I think you've met!" Quinn stood up incensed when it finally sank in what Santana was saying to her.

"I am not talking about abuse Quinn, it's nothing like your parents, you discipline out of love not anger! It's because both you and partner want to bring change to your relationship, to yourselves, to better yourselves." Santana tried to explain desperately, this was going wrong very quickly.

"Right, of course, consensual abuse, great, and what makes you the fucking expert, huh Santana?" Quinn scoffed.

"Because Brittany and I have had a DD relationship since high school!" Santana yelled back completely fed up with the great Fabray know-it-all tone being directed at her.

All of a sudden Quinn growled and grabbed Santana by her collar leaping onto her best friend and dropped Santana onto the ground. She landed on top of the Latina and straddled her and leaned over directly in her face shouting, "YOU HIT BRITTANY!" She was going to kill Santana if it was the last thing she did!

"NO, Jesus of course not, never! She spanks me!"

Both girls stared at each other with eyes and mouths wide open in disbelief.

Then Quinn opened her mouth and started laughing. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, she fell off Santana and rolled around the living room floor, "Oh my god, you are such an asshole Santana, do you know how close I came to beating the shit out of you? It's not even April fool's day you idiot! Oh my god, you really had me going."

She started laughing again even harder, she kept laughing as she got up onto her knees. As a matter of fact every time she even thought about Santana Pierce-Lopez going over anyone's knee for a spanking she just cracked up even harder. "Santana BAD-ASS Lopez standing in a corner! The HBIC of McKinley writing lines! Oh Jesus, it's priceless!" Quinn was oblivious to Santana's great embarrassment.

Quinn stood up slowly, leaving Santana sitting on the floor, "Oh my god, Brittany Pierce Lopez; all ducky's and rainbows and unicorns wielding a paddle or a hairbrush to your bare ass, absolutely priceless!" she was bent over at the waist wiping tears from her overflowing eyes. "Is it even possible to piss Britt off?" she guffawed out loud again.

"This is a fucking nightmare," Santana groaned getting to her feet, "even more humiliating than I even imagined, I am going to kill Brittany and then I am going to kill that Hobbit if it's the last thing I do" She thought to herself half tempted to let Quinn leave believing it was a big huge joke.

"Laugh all you want, it's true!" She finally said in despair. "Why do you think I stopped fighting in school, baiting and abusing you verbally? How do you think I started loving and accepting Rachel? How do you think I was able to graduate college and law school being as unorganized as I am and without getting thrown out of school for cheating?" Santana sat down heavily on the couch with so much emotion in her words that Quinn abruptly stopped laughing.

Quinn just stared at her best friend and for the first time in many years, she saw the real Santana, the loyal loving woman who had her back, who even when they weren't speaking in high school had her back. She suddenly realized what it cost Santana emotionally in terms of pride and self-confidence to have told her that secret part of their relationship and she was overwhelmed with love and concern for her lifelong friend.

"Oh" Is all she managed to blurt out for fear of breaking down. "I'm sorry I laughed S, I thought you were jerking me around, honest I had no idea!" She said deeply moved.

Santana just sat with her head down and waved an arm in dismissal. "It's fine, the arrangement we have is not really general conversation ya know?" She tried to laugh but it was still too painful for her to do so.

Quinn knew she had to fix this and fast, she saw years of close friendship disappearing before her eyes. She knelt down in front of Santana and took her hands in her own. "How would it work with Rachel, San? I really need to know! You guys are right, we are going to destroy each other if I don't do something, I am so sorry I wasn't honest with you earlier. It's bad, really bad, she embarrassed me so bad yesterday in front of everyone, even a backer! I went drinking last night at Puck's bar so I wouldn't go home and have to talk to her. I couldn't even look at her this morning over breakfast. I am totally at my wit's end with no idea how to fix it, if I can even fix it." Quinn said desperately and started to cry.

Santana looked up quickly trying to gage if Quinn was fucking with her but all she saw was honest emotion and genuine despair in soft wet hazel eyes and just like that Santana was back again, proud and competent.

"Let me tell you how it works Q…" Santana said without a shred of her earlier humiliation.

_**Please review… thanks**_


	4. Paybacks Are A Pain In The A

_**Authors Note: This is a future AU fiction that contains discussion about and acts of domestic discipline and adult consensual spanking. There is spanking in this chapter that some may consider harsh, if it's not your cup of tea, don't read it. **_

_Faberry / Brittana_

Chapter 4 Paybacks are a Pain in The Ass!

_R*B*R*B*R*B_

Rachel saw Brittany standing over by the drinking fountain glaring at her cellphone so she sauntered over to stand next to her.

"Hey Brittany, how are you doing today?" Rachel asked the dancer in the most neutral voice she could manage. I mean Brittany was glaring, Britt never glared!

Brittany tore her gaze away from her phone and glanced coolly at the diva for a few long moments, not in a mean way, just like she was trying to figure something out.

"Hey Rach, I'm ok, the dance is coming along really nicely isn't it?" She finally said with a smile.

"It's incredible," the brunette answered honestly, "but then again all the dances you choreograph are though!"

Brittany giggled sweetly, "Maybe not the one for My Cup, you remember the song I wrote for Nationals?"

Rachel grinned, "Ok maybe not that dance!" Both girls grinned for a minute lost in remembrances of years gone by.

"You seemed a little upset before, is everything all right with you and Santana?" Rachel pressed.

Brittany cocked an eyebrow at the singer which threw Rachel off a little, "What is it with these blondes and their eyebrow glares? Must be a Cheerio thing." She thought to herself waiting for a reply from her friend feeling a little unsettled with this conversation.

"San and I are fine Rach, I was a little mad at her earlier but it's all fine now or will be by this evening." The blonde said in a slightly mysterious tone. Rachel decided to ignore the tone, there were lots of things the blonde said that were a mystery to her and therefore best left alone.

"I'm glad Britt, I was a little worried, and you seemed upset or a bit distracted during the dance run through this morning."

"Oh this morning, well that was when I was a little bit mad at you Rach." The blonde said innocently.

The singer was almost speechless and that never happened to her, "Me? What on Earth could I have possibly done to make you angry or upset with me? I have barely even seen you since rehearsals started and I haven't seen or spoken to Santana at all." She started rambling feeling deeply distressed that not only was the unflappable blonde angry but with her. When people got angry with you they stopped liking you and Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment with the panic of that thought.

Brittany took a deep breath and sighed, "Oh Rach, you've just been so mean to Q lately and it's making her so sad that I just feel like I want to hug her all the time and you know she wouldn't like that. When you are yelling and stomping around worse than you used to in Glee Club I just want to make you sit in a time out or stand in a corner I get so mad. Then afterwards you feel so bad I just want to hug you too. With all the dancing, it's very exhausting. Then I went home and said something to San and then we got in an argument because you know how protective she is of Q and how she didn't want Q to direct you? Now when I get home I have to take care of something and my whole night is going to be ruined and on top of it I won't have any sex at all tonight. So I was mad at you, since it really is all because you've been mean to Q every day!" Her big blue eyes that held no menace or judgment only love stared into deep chocolate eyes and tried to get Rachel to understand how serious this all was becoming.

Now Rachel really was speechless and her mouth opened and shut a few times without any sound escaping. Finally she stamped her foot, spun on her heels, took off down the hallway and slammed her dressing room door.

Brittany leaned against the wall for a minute and just looked sad. "Well that didn't go well at all! She totally didn't understand what I was trying to say with my mind! I better give her some time to chill before I try again" The blonde wandered back to the rehearsal hall in dismay.

Rachel sat down in her makeup chair and stared at herself in the mirror. She was not angry at the blonde but she was very embarrassed. She had upset her wife and now she was the cause of their best friends fighting as well. The problem was she was just getting more and more nervous and everything was going to fall apart. It all seemed too big for her shoulders and she didn't know what to do about it or how to fix things.

She was feeling judged and all her high school insecurities about not being liked were coming up again and she was acting accordingly. Now Brittany and Santana didn't like her anymore either. Rachel felt the tears coming so she put her head down on her arms and cried a little feeling very misunderstood and guilty.

_S*S*S*S*S*S_

Santana had stormed into work and Christian knew right off the bat today was going to be a shit sandwich for sure. He loved his boss like family but when she was in a mood everyone paid the price.

She glared at him when he told her good morning, "show me something fucking good about it!" and slammed her door so hard the glass around the office rattled. He just rolled his eyes, Santana didn't know it but glass repair was written into her budget by Christian.

"Rode the broom to work today I see," he muttered under his breathe, "bitch never had been the same since they dropped a house on her sister!" He said stealing his favorite line from Betelgeuse.

He spent the rest of the morning holding off angry clients with excuses and the nicer ones with platitudes. When Santana got like this no one would win from a one on one conversation. The ones that insisted on speaking to her usually were very sorry that they had insisted as she usually chewed them a new ass right before hanging up on them. Gift baskets by way of apologies were also a big part of Santana's budget.

Christian had spent the rest of the afternoon biting his tongue at her anger and sarcasm until he was completely ready to quit. He whipped out his cellphone and texted Britt _**What on earth did u do to my bebe talk about bitch on wheels :( xoxo mrfabulous**_

That was the text Brittany had been glaring at. She texted back _**Ignore her she is mad at me not u xoxo Britt**_

He huffed out his irritation and decided he would wait Santana out. Whenever she had days like this he always got a fabulous gift in lieu of an apology, "girl has got taste; I will give her that; even if she is a crazy bitch half the time!" He said out loud at her closed door knowing she probably heard him and daring her to come out and say something about it.

He quietly cancelled all her afternoon appointments and made up excuses for all the clients cancelling all at once on her. She wasn't fooled but she appreciated it and knew he would forgive her eventually. She would have to call Kurt and ask his opinion on an over the top gift to make up for today.

Santana had been humiliated all day long, first at the idea of telling Q, then at actually telling Q, then at being laughed at by Q, then at Q's understanding of her DD relationship with Britt.

Now she had to go home and submit when she just wanted to go all medieval on someone or something. Well it would have to be poor Christian and those hapless idiot clients who chose to bully Christian into speaking to his boss.

She looked over at the clock and saw it was time to go home and face Brittany. She was really not looking forward to tonight. It had been a long time since she had screwed up this bad.

The little scene she threw this morning had not impressed Britt one bit. The yelling, the pouting, the names she had called Q and Rachel, she had repeatedly ignored Britt's requests for her to stop behaving so badly.

The final straw had been when she had picked up the large crystal candle holder and candle that had been an anniversary gift from her to Britt and flung it at the closed bathroom door. It was childish and petulant and it hurt her to think that she could have hurt her wife if Britt had chosen that moment to walk out of the bathroom. The tanned Latina beauty had regretted it the minute it left her hand. She was in big trouble and there was no talking or arguing her way out of it. If she was being honest with herself, she really did deserve it.

She just didn't have to like it. She knew she wasn't going to like it. Brittany was a stickler when it came to the rules and she could be a stern disciplinarian and she was a strong woman. She loved Santana enough to punish her.

"Fuck, might as well go home and get this shit over with!" She thought bitterly.

She silently walked out of her office past Christian. "Good night boss!" He sung out cheerfully just to annoy her. "Fuck off Christian!" She muttered. He grinned happily and shrugged his shoulders. "God how I love getting a rise out of that woman!"

Q*R*Q*R*Q*R

Rachel had successfully avoided Brittany cornering her alone for the rest of the afternoon and had managed not to raise her voice once at her beautiful blonde wife. Instead she had sulked and pouted and made her displeasure known to everyone around her.

Quinn had tried to find out what was going on but Rachel was distant and polite and kept insisting everything was just fine.

Quinn just gritted her teeth and managed to get through the day without strangling her wife. She would rather be yelled at in public than all this passive aggressive bullshit. She really hated that, it reminded her of every conversation with her mother and it drove her insane.

When Quinn walked into their spacious apartment she saw her beautiful wife sitting on the sofa in sweat pants and a tee shirt thumbing through a magazine. She had weighed everything Santana had said to her very carefully in her mind but all she kept thinking about was that bastard Russell and her mother. The anger, the abuse, the hitting and she realized she could not, would not ever treat her own wife like that.

She trusted San and Britt enough to know their relationship was nothing like her parent's but it was her own anger she did not trust and the thought of ever seriously hurting Rachel in a fit of anger terrified her.

She had a white hot anger than ignited slow and burned hot and when it exploded she saw red and sometimes lost control of what she said and did. She did not trust herself enough to believe she could discipline Rachel without destroying their love and trust.

Now she was in a hell of a bind and she knew it. She would not destroy her marriage and she could not abandon Rachel by not directing her in the show. She would have to keep separate the two jobs, wife and director, for the time being. How she was going to do that she had no idea but maybe they could talk civilly about it tonight.

"Rachel, we need to talk." She said with more confidence than she felt.

Rachel looked up and her dark chocolate eyes were flashing lasers at her wife. Quinn was confused. What had she done to make Rachel angry?

Rachel had been sitting there for the last hour feeling more and more insecure by the moment. She couldn't bring herself to tell Quinn what Brittany had revealed to her but she was hurt and wanted Quinn to rush to her defense. She had tried to convey to Quinn her displeasure all day and instead of being coddled just the slightest like she needed, her wife had spoken to her in the same tone you would address a naughty kindergartner. Not how you speak to your wife and certainly not how you treat your star.

Rachel stood up, fixed her clothes and attempted to storm past Quinn into their bedroom. Quinn angrily huffed and followed her into the room, "This conversation is happening Rachel and you can knock off all the diva-tude, we left the audience at the theater!" Quinn said her voice rising angrily.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Rachel demanded.

"Oh really, that's what you're going with, that you're the innocent victim here, when you have been treating me like shit for weeks! And I've taken it, like the good wife I am but I am sick of your attitude Rachel!"'

"Language Quinn!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Screw my language Rachel, I am sick of the way you are treating me, I took this god-damned job to take care of you and help you and you won't let me do either, instead you treat me like I am some kind of fangirl or one of your groupies, certainly not your director and definitely not your wife!" She finished angrily her chest heaving and feeling her anger build dangerously.

Rachel felt a surge of anger rush through her entire body, "Fine then, fine, quit there are plenty of directors that would be thrilled to be working with a star of my magnitude!" Her voice rising hysterically, "You can leave as well if you so choose! I mean poor Quinn Berry-Fabray, award winning directory trapped in a loveless marriage with a total bitch that treats her bad!" She was screaming and shaking. She grabbed her sweater and tried to make a dash for the front door.

Quinn followed her out to the living room, "RACHEL, stop!" She shouted. Rachel ignored her and kept walking towards the front door. "So help me God Rachel, if you so much as put a finger on that door knob it will be the biggest mistake you ever made in your short life!"

Rachel took a moment to stop, turn around and with all the grace and dignity she could muster she made her fatal mistake, "FUCK YOU!" She turned back around and grabbed the door knob in order to storm out of their apartment.

Quinn felt all the anger drain immediately from her body. It was almost like an out of body experience. She was completely calm and collected and knew exactly what needed to be done. She took 3 quick steps over to Rachel and grabbed her by her ear. Thanking whatever God was listening that her wife had already taken her earrings out for the evening.

"I warned you Rachel and now you are going to be one sorry young lady." Quinn led her wife by the ear into the living room depositing her in the oversized arm chair. Rachel looked stunned. She had never seen Quinn like this. They had some loud arguments over the years between their temperaments but she had NEVER seen her wife be so calm, determined and stern. It was both scary and sexy at the same time.

Quinn stood in front of Rachel with her hands on her hips and her hazel eyes flashing, "you have pushed me too far Rachel, way too far! I took this job for you because I love you and wanted to protect you and guide you and you have behaved like an incredibly selfish spoiled brat the entire time. There has been no appreciation for my sacrifices at all. Do you really think I don't understand how challenging this role is? How afraid of it you are? Do you really have such little faith in yourself or even me? Do you think I would ever let you fail or get hurt as long as I was around?" She stopped her lecture and paced around the room for a minute to collect her thoughts.

She came back and stood in front of Rachel again, "Every single one of our friends, warned me not to take this job, but I did, for you, because I believe in you and I love you, but I made mistakes too! I underestimated your need for someone to take charge. I should have taken control of this situation the first day but I kept waiting for your confidence to build. For you to see how truly spectacular you are in this role. How right it is for you. That never happened and I can see now that was my fault. I fell into the same trap your fathers did, Mr. Shue did, and everyone else around you does. Everyone is so awed by your talent they let you get away with murder. God, even I have done it. I have seen how vulnerable and fragile you can be and all my instincts call out to me to hold you, love you, and protect you. The problem was I didn't see the biggest threat to you was yourself and your incredibly childish and unprofessional behavior. I let this escalate and that was my mistake, one I intend to correct immediately."

Rachel started to speak up at that point, getting angry again at being called a child and unprofessional to boot but Quinn raised her eyebrow, held her hand up and glared at her so Rachel was intimidated back into silence.

"That all ends tonight young lady, there are consequences for your behavior and your diva tantrums and your disrespectful yelling at me at the theater and especially for what you just said to me at that front door. I have never spoken to you like that EVER and I guarantee you will never speak to me like that again either by the time we are finished here."

Rachel realized what she had said and felt a wave of guilt and shame wash over her and her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Rachel, you are to go over to that corner and stand there until I tell you to come out." Quinn pointed to the corner in the living room.

Rachel stared at Quinn like she had grown two heads. What had happened? This situation had totally gotten out of control, "Quinn, sweetie…." Rachel wheedled.

"No Rachel, the time for talking is over, you need to listen to me and you need to listen to me right now. Go Stand In The Corner, Now!" Quinn said firmly, quietly and with a stern edge to her voice.

"I most certainly will not, I am your wife, not your daughter and we will discuss this like grown-ups in the morning after we have both had a good night sleep." Rachel stood up out of the chair.

Quinn grabbed her arm gently and turned her around and gave her a very hard swat on her lovely rear end.

Rachel gasped and put her hand back to cover her vulnerable backside, "What was that for?"

"That was for arguing with me, ignoring my direct instructions and trying to wiggle out of the just punishment you have coming."

All of a sudden Rachel realized just how much trouble she was truly in and tried to charm her way out of it, "Baby…" She tried cajolingly.

"Rachel, you have until I count to three to get your butt into that corner or I am going to put you over my knee for disobeying me, then you will stand in the corner until I say otherwise, and then you will get the real spanking you have coming to you for your behavior for the last few weeks and for telling me to fuck myself. Your choice, but I would strongly recommend you just listen for once in your hard-headed life and go stand in the corner!"

Rachel was astounded. She had so many thoughts going through her head that she couldn't believe what was happening and how she had lost control of this situation so quickly. She still couldn't believe that Quinn was seriously going to spank her. So in her panic she made her final bad decision, "I have no idea what's come over you but I will not be treated like a…" That was the last thing she had been able to get out of her mouth.

The next thing she knew Quinn was seated on the large ottoman and Rachel was draped over her lap staring at the carpeting. She felt Quinn quickly take down her sweats and panties and she felt the cold breeze on her bare backside.

Before she could even comprehend how she had wound up in that position she felt Quinn's hand descend on her bare bottom. She heard the crack of skin on skin and then she felt red hot pain. She immediately got furious. "Quinn Berry-Fabray, unhand me this minute, I will not tolerate this level of abuse from my own wife."

Quinn's hand kept descending in a staccato rhythm of spanks, causing the red hot heat to start to spread all over her exposed backside. "Abuse Rachel, do you want to talk about abuse, how about screaming at me in public, how about telling me to fuck myself in my own home, how about refusing to listen to one single thing I have had to say for weeks?" She kept up her steady smacks through her entire speech.

Rachel stopped noticing her anger and started to notice that this was painful and embarrassing. She let out a few pained squeaks when Quinn gave a few smacks to the painful spot where thigh meets backside. She started to squirm trying to get away from Quinn's firm hand. "Ok, stop, please stop I will stand wherever you tell me to!" She yelled out loud after a particular painful volley. After what felt like forever but was actually only about a minute, Quinn stopped and took stock of Rachel's bright pink bottom. She laid her hand on it and felt the heat.

She gave no comfort, instead she stood up abruptly and took Rachel by the arm and walked her over to the corner. "My sweats Quinn!" Rachel begged as she noticed them on the floor, she didn't realize she had kicked them off.

"You won't need them! Now get your nose in that corner, no squirming, and hands at your side, no rubbing your bottom and do not move until I get back!" She said menacingly into Rachel's ear. "Do you understand me?"

"Quinn, I don't understand any of this!" Rachel cried.

Quinn gave Rachel another very sharp smack to her already sore backside, "My, you are a very slow learner tonight, the answer is Yes, Ma'am. Now let's try again, . Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray?"

"Yes, Ma'am" Rachel shuddered starting to cry.

"Good! Now stand there until I get back!" Quinn walked off into their bedroom.

_B*S*B*S*B*S_

Santana had not surprisingly arrived home before her beautiful wife. She knew the drill. She got changed into something that would be more comfortable with a sore ass and went and stood in the corner and waited for Brittany to come home.

She had been there about 10 minutes when her cellphone started playing Quinn's ringtone. Santana was torn, she could not be out of the corner when Brittany arrived but was curious why Quinn was calling her now after their conversation today.

"Shit, shit, shit" Santana abruptly made up her mind and made a mad dash for her cell and back into the corner.

"Not a good time Q." She said quickly.

"I don't know what to do now!" Quinn was speaking in a hushed voice and sounded a little freaked out.

"About what?" Santana said curiously.

"I did it San, Rachel tried to walk out of our apartment while I was trying to reason with her and I told her to stay put and she told me to fuck myself and I tried to make her stand in the corner and she wouldn't listen to me so I spanked her and put her in the corner and said I would be right back to finish but I don't know what to do now!" Quinn finished all breathless.

"Jesus Christ! Well that was your first mistake; you tried to reason with a crazy hobbit."

"Not helping Santana." Quinn growled.

"You actually listened to me! I don't fucking believe it, you never listen to me!" Santana walked away from the corner completely forgetting that her own butt was in jeopardy and wandered over to sit on the loveseat in shock.

"You're the expert, what do I do now after she stands in the corner?" Quinn said desperately.

"Ok, hold on let me think, how bad was the first spanking and what was it for exactly?" Santana reasoned.

"I warned her to listen to me about getting into the corner and she tried to walk away and go to bed. I just sorta reacted and next thing I know she is over my knee and I am smacking her bare ass with my hand, which hurts by the way." Quinn explained, "It was just for a minute or so and she is mostly pink but her butt is warm to the touch."

"Well you promised her another spanking so this one has to be a little harder and worse, until her ass is red mostly. Do you have something to use; a paddle, a big wooden hairbrush, a strap of some kind?" Santana was thinking out loud.

"No, not really prepared for this kind of thing." Quinn said desperately looking around the bedroom. She noticed Rachel's Prada red patent leather flats lying over by the closet door looking like they had been casually kicked off.

"I have Rachel's Prada's." She said suddenly, "You know the red patent leather flats?"

Santana chuckled out loud, "now that would be a fitting sort of ironic justice now wouldn't it, Ms. Diva Berry getting paddled by her own Prada's."

"Well, what do I do?"

"Fuck sake Q, I gotta do everything for you, would you like me to come over and spank her for you too?" The Latina huffed out becoming irritated with her clueless best friend, "Ok fine, listen, you want to punish her not beat her, so you make her tell you why she is in trouble and you use the shoes to spank her. Pay attention to how she is reacting and if her ass is getting red. Do not let her little actress tears and her apologies make you stop too soon or you won't have gotten the point across, ok? You'll know when she has reached her limit. You know the hobbit better than anyone! Just trust your instincts. You're not still pissed are you?"

"No, now I am just disappointed in her and upset with myself for letting it get this far."

"Ok good, you don't ever want to punish her when you're pissed, it's not right. That's why corner time is good or send her to her room, it gives both of you time to chill first and think." Santana heard keys jingling, "Oh shit, that's Britt, I gotta go, good luck." Santana threw her cellphone on the loveseat and sprinted back to the corner trying to look like she had been there all night.

Brittany opened the door and was pleased to see Santana in the corner. She forced a stern expression on her face and put her belonging down. "Have you had time to consider your behavior this morning Santana Pierce-Lopez?"

"Yes Ma'am" Santana answered humbly. "I was wrong to thrown a temper tantrum and say bad things about Rachel and Q, but I am really so sorry I broke your candle holder, I know you loved it, I was just so angry."

Brittany swallowed back her tears, she really had loved that gift, "You didn't break it Santana, you picked it up and threw it like a 5 year old who didn't get her own way and we have addressed your temper on numerous occasions."

"Yes Ma'am, I know I am sorry, really I am."

"Come here Santana." Brittany said from her spot in the living room.

Santana left her spot and walked slowly over to stand in front of the love of her life, never looking up from the floor.

"Look at me please." Brittany said softly and gently making Santana feel worse than ever. Brittany waited until Santana made eye contact. "Do you agree that you need to be punished for your behavior?" Santana nodded. Brittany quirked her eyebrow and Santana piped up, "Yes Ma'am, I do agree."

Brittany sighed, she hated this part but Santana depended on her and she wouldn't let her down. As easy as it would be to give in to the honey colored raven haired beauty in front of her. She also understood that a Santana without limits was a desperately unhappy woman and their marriage would never survive that for long.

"Go and get the wooden bathroom brush please Santana." Brittany ordered in a no nonsense tone.

Santana looked up in panic forgetting her place, "No please Britts not that horrible thing, it hurt something awful that last time. I had trouble sitting for days after. " Santana paled visibly and begged. That thing was wicked and she had no desire to repeat that punishment.

"This is not your decision to make Santana, now let's get this over with before you do or say something to make this even worse, if that is even possible. You were awful this morning. You were rude and childish, you called your best friends terrible names, you ignored me and I gave you plenty of chances to stop yelling and then you purposefully threw something that you knew was important to me, a gift from you that I loved that cannot be replaced!" Brittany finished, her voice cracking slightly.

Santana just nodded her head and turned around to go get the hateful implement that would soon be blistering her backside. "Fuck my life, why can't I ever learn?" She muttered to herself on the way to the expansive bathroom. At least Rachel was getting her ass spanked as well tonight and that gave her some comfort, she thought with an evil grin.

**To be continued… what do you think?**


	5. Doubts and Insecurities

_**Authors Note: This is a future AU fiction that contains discussion about and acts of domestic discipline and adult consensual spanking. **_

_**Rated Mature. **_

Chapter 5 Doubts and Insecurities

Q*R*Q*R*Q*R

Quinn hung up the cell phone after talking to Santana and instead of feeling calmer and surer of herself she had even more doubts. She sat heavily on the edge of her marital bed holding one of the red patent leather Prada flats in her right hand while she lost herself in thought. She knew she couldn't take long as there was no way her forever impatient wife could stay still in a corner. Quinn had no idea how to proceed.

When Rachel had pushed her and screamed profanities at her, Quinn had a crystal clear and very calm reaction. She instantly saw Rachel's fears and insecurities and realized just as suddenly that Rachel Berry-Fabray needed someone to step in and take control as she was very clearly out of control. So out of control in fact, she was in immediate danger of not only destroying her marriage but her career, her reputation and her own happiness. Quinn knew they loved each other unendingly and Rachel would never survive the guilt knowing she destroyed everything and everyone around her especially her marriage and her professional reputation.

Quinn stepped in and disciplined her wife with love and without anger or regret. She had acted out of instinct and what little knowledge she had gained from Santana. Looking back she knew she had acted selflessly and out of love and most definitely in Rachel's best interest. Rachel needed limits and no one in her entire life had ever been able to provide them for her. With all of Rachel's drive and blind ambition she had a tendency to walk all over people.

Well Quinn was not willing to live like that anymore. She loved her wife more than she loved herself and she loved Rachel enough to set limits. She loved her enough to enforce limits. As quickly as she had dismissed the idea of a domestic discipline relationship with her wife when she was talking to Santana, she had just as quickly and openly walked right into it when faced with losing Rachel and control of her marriage this evening.

The problem was, the big problem; the really really huge problem in Quinn's opinion was that Santana had made it very clear, that her and Britt's domestic discipline relationship was consensual. What had taken place with Rachel this evening was definitely not consensual and as Quinn was always better at action than talking or feelings she was at a lost how to proceed. One the one hand, she had not been abusive with her wife and had Rachel continued to push; Quinn would have let her walk away. That made her think it was necessary to finish what she started and have a discussion tomorrow when Rachel was calmer. On the other hand perhaps they should have that talk now and let Rachel make a decision about her future.

Quinn absent-mindedly slapped the Prada against her thigh a few times while trying to see her way clearly. Unfortunately, it looked like she only got one moment of clarity per evening. She was on her own with this one. She would have to trust her instincts and her knowledge of her wife to guide her actions this evening.

She stood up and walked out into the living room. Amazingly, Rachel was still standing in the corner, she was fidgeting and shifting from foot to foot but she was still standing there with her hands clasped demurely behind her back and her nose in the corner so Quinn was rather astonished and proud of her tiny diva all at the same time. Rachel's little backside still showed some pinkish spots but was none the worse for wear all things considered. Taking a deep breath, Quinn walked over, grabbed a straight back kitchen chair, turned it around and sat down heavily. She crossed her legs and her arms and said very sternly, "Rachel come here please."

_B*S*B*S*B*S_

Santana stood in their master bathroom staring at the hateful bathroom brush that was about to make her day go from bad to worse. "Why did I ever buy this awful thing?" She thought to herself. It was solid dark oak with a 23 inch handle and a large round brush end with hog hair bristles. It was an antique and a decoration and was never going to be used to clean a toilet ever.

It turned out to be a perfect implement for spanking though, especially for repeated bad behavior as the long thick handle was virtually unbreakable and gave the wielder of the brush reach. The crack of that brush on her backside was always a revelation and she would be reminded for days of just why tantrums and acting out by throwing things was such a very very bad idea.

"Santana Maria Pierce-Lopez! If I need to come in there…" Brittany left the threat open ended and startled Santana into quick action. She grabbed the brush and raced back into the living room. "Sorry I didn't mean to take that long." She tried explaining, not wanting to irritate her wife any further as she handed over the wooden brush.

Brittany walked over to the armless chair in the living room keeping a firm hold on Santana's wrist, not that she feared Santana would try to escape but the Latina was never one to submit easily and Brittany was not in the mood for any more hijinx this evening.

Truth be told, she had enough between Santana and Rachel to last her for quite some time. Rachel had not gotten Brittany's hints about her behavior at all today and had behaved even more childish than ever before. She was half tempted to paddle Rachel herself if Quinn refused not having known what had transpired earlier in the evening at the Berry-Fabray household.

Brittany sat down and quickly pulled Santana over her lap. She raised her right leg and Santana lost her balance. She was forced to put both hands in front of her on the floor to catch herself. This was new and it was vaguely unsettling for Santana. She could feel her heart pounding in anticipation and nervousness. She always knew what to expect from Britt but clearly her blonde wife had other plans.

Setting the brush on the seat next to her Britt gently pulled the yoga pants and panties down to the back of Santana's knees completely baring her tanned toned backside and thighs. Britt wanted this over with. It was the worst part of their relationship and she hated making the love of her life cry. It was necessary but it was like the old cliché, it hurt Brittany as much as it hurt Santana.

Q*R*Q*R*Q*R

Rachel turned from the corner and went to Quinn quickly not wanting to upset the blonde any further. Quinn had made her decision and she was not an indecisive woman. She waited until the beautiful brunette was in front of her before she started to speak.

"Rachel I have been extremely disappointed in your behavior. Not only in regards to our marriage but in your professional behavior. You have chosen to act out your insecurities instead of sharing them with me and talking about them. You have almost singlehandedly destroyed your reputation. People are talking about how difficult you are to work with, how disrespectful you are and as a director; I have become a joke in the industry."

Rachel looked into the hard green eyes that flashed brown and her own filled with tears of guilt. She knew Quinn was right, she had known what people were saying for weeks but she was paralyzed with fear and unable to change her course of action. She saw the looks of her cast mates; even Brittany was disappointed and upset with her.

"I don't regret my earlier actions so please don't misunderstand what I am about to say to you, as a matter of fact in my opinion, you still have a serious punishment owed to you, but we are a couple and as such a decision of this magnitude should have been discussed before acted upon." Her hazel eyes bore into chocolate ones making sure Rachel understood her.

"I am therefore giving you a choice in the matter. We proceed with your spanking and the slate is wiped clean, you are forgiven for all past behavior and we start fresh tomorrow as if the last few weeks had never happened." She gave Rachel a minute to absorb what she was saying. "Or we stop now and I go into the bedroom, pack a bag and move into another hotel until the play is over and a suitable replacement director can be found."

Quinn saw the panic in Rachel's eyes and she quickly spoke to dispel her fear, "I am not saying the marriage is over Rachel, I am merely telling you that in order for our marriage to survive I will need to separate our professional and personal relationships until the play is on its feet."

Rachel was still in panic mode, she had stopped hearing everything except the blood pounding in her ears when Quinn said "pack a bag".

Quinn softened towards her beautiful wife who looked more like a frightened child at the moment than a world famous diva and gently pulled Rachel down until she was sitting in her lap. Rachel's arms went around Quinn's neck and a sob escaped her lips, "Please don't leave me Quinn please; I am so sorry for everything."

Quinn murmured soothing comforting words into Rachel's ears and slowly rubbed her back in comforting strokes that she knew always soothed the singer in times of emotional distress. "I love you baby, more than anything in the world, but you need to hear me, if we are going to survive as a couple there has to be rules and consequences. Up to now, there really hasn't been the need but now there is. Your behavior has been out of control and I think you need me to reel you back in for both our sakes."

Rachel was starting to calm down and her panic was subsiding. "I agree to this and we are back to normal? You won't be angry anymore and you won't leave me."

Quinn sighed and tried to reign in her impatience. "I will never leave you Rachel, we are bound to each other for eternity and I believe that with all my heart." She spoke softly but firmly, "Until now you have never had consequences to your actions. I am merely suggesting that from now on our relationship includes a few rules and consequences darling."

"You just said you were packing and moving out!" Rachel tried not to cry again.

"No, I said I was going to act as your director until the play was on its feet, and then I would return home and be your wife again. I cannot be both your director and wife at the same time and remain sane. If we don't change the way our relationship works now Rachel we may not get another chance." Quinn pulled Rachel gently back from her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye.

"I want you to think about this seriously. I had wanted a decision immediately but I realize you may need more time to think about this. I am going to sleep in the guest room and we can revisit this in the morning." She gently removed Rachel's arms from around her neck and kissed her gently on the lips. "I know this changes the rules of our relationship Rachel but I honestly believe it is what we both need. "

She set Rachel carefully on her feet and stood up gracefully. "I came from an abusive home Rachel; my father was a violent abusive man who used his hands, his belt and his words to control everyone around him. He hurt my mother, my sister and me with all three. Please be clear that I am not trying to control you, this is about love Rachel not anger or revenge or abuse! I want to see you be the best person you can be and without guidance I don't think you can get there on your own."

She looked deeply into Rachel's eyes, "Goodnight darling, I love you and we will talk in the morning." She walked to the spare room leaving Rachel standing in the living room in shock and awe.

_B*S*B*S*B*S_

Santana was lying over Brittany's knees feeling very exposed and very vulnerable. She was trying not to squirm but she this was new behavior for Brittany and Santana was very much confused by what was going on. Usually by now, she would be explaining her reasons for being in this position and receiving a warm up spanking as prelude to the brush.

Yet still Brittany didn't proceed. She was feeling emotional and hurt by Santana's behavior. Not the yelling or the tantrum and certainly not the name calling. That was all just standard Santana behavior when angry and uncomfortable or insecure. It really was Santana Pierce-Lopez 101 and Brittany certainly knew that better than anyone.

"Why would she take the beautiful crystal present that she knew I loved and destroy it? " They had argued many times in that bedroom and Santana had broken things before. The crystal had always been in arms reach. It was at their bedside from the moment Santana had bought it for the leggy blonde on their 3rd anniversary over seven years ago. Santana didn't know it but Brittany had heard what Santana yelled as she had flung the crystal, "telling them is just stupid and I won't do it!" That word, stupid, had always been a sore spot with Brittany. It had been flung at her by almost everyone in her life except Santana, even her parents, but never her Santana.

She had felt hurt and betrayed by the comment. She knew Santana did not mean Brittany was stupid, but she clearly thought that Brittany's idea was stupid and that hurt almost as much as being called stupid. Brittany knew Quinn and Rachel were in trouble and only Santana could approach Quinn. Those two had always spoken in code to each other. It's just the way it was between them, it's how their friendship worked. Brittany knew only Santana could reach Quinn. How could that be a stupid idea?

Santana was waiting for Brittany to start questioning her about why she was in trouble. Instead she was greeted with silence and she felt an uneasy fluttery feeling in her stomach. She was about to question her wife when she heard a stifled sob from Brittany and felt such a sudden rush of guilt and shame it made her queasy. Her heart was pounding in her ears and all the blood was rushing to her head being in this awkward position.

"Babe, what is it?" She started hesitantly and softly. She heard Brittany clear her throat and try to speak.

"Santana, I need you to get up and go into the spare bedroom and get ready for bed. I am sorry but I cannot do this tonight." She gently slipped the Latina's pants and panties back into position. "I think you really need to rethink everything you said and did this morning."

Santana felt panic flood every part of her body, she finally done it, what she had feared all her adult life. Had she finally pushed the blonde dancer so far they couldn't come back from it. Spanking was part of loving her, if she couldn't bring herself to spank her, maybe she didn't love her anymore. Their domestic discipline relationship was about redemption. Brittany was not even going to give her a chance. Santana stood looking at Brittany with wide eyes full of fear at that thought. She wanted to beg, plead, throw herself at her blonde but her pride would not allow it. She just swallowed and nodded.

"Please go to bed now Santana, you know the rules of early bedtime, under the covers and lights out. I am going to take a long hot bath and go to bed myself. It has been a very long awful day." She leaned over and gently kissed Santana on the lips and walked off down the hallway taking the bath brush with her. "Please do not disappoint me on this Santana." She said over her shoulder as she entered their main bath.

Santana stood there in shock. She had never been sent to bed early in the spare room, not as punishment. She had tried to exile herself there on the occasions she had been ill but she always woke in the morning all wrapped up in Brittany who could not bear to sleep alone. All the other times she had been sent to bed early had been to the bed they shared.

She didn't understand the mixed signals at all. Brittany was all set to punish her but stopped. She was being relegated into the spare bedroom but she had been kissed gently goodnight. Santana could barely breathe out of guilt and fear and her chest constricted in pain.

She sadly walked to the spare room to do as her wife requested. Maybe she would get lucky tomorrow and would awake to find Brittany in the bed with her. They would get the punishment out of the way and spend a quiet Saturday just being at home and loving each other.

She stopped at the bathroom door and raised her hand to knock but hesitated. Sadly she put her hand down and went to the spare room. She very slowly shut the door hoping against hope Brittany would change her mind and emerge from the bathroom. She hesitated again, but sadly and with finality she quietly shut the door and went to lie down on the foreign bed. She pulled the covers up over her shoulders. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "What the fuck is happening here?" She wavered between blaming Rachel and Quinn for her woes but she knew she alone had destroyed the best thing that had ever happened to her in her entire life. She tried not to cry but she never felt more alone in her life as she did in this moment.

Brittany slowly lowered herself into the hot steaming water. She knew Santana was hurt and confused and wanted her punishment to be over with. Brittany berated herself for showing emotion before beginning the spanking. She always tried to present herself as loving but stern, never angry or emotional. This time she broke just a little and it had clearly affected Santana. How could she be an effective disciplinarian feeling as hurt and betrayed as she did tonight? She understood the release and forgiveness Santana got after being punished but she was just not in the right mindset to do this tonight.

She knew Santana needed her to be strong for her. She was feeling anything but tonight. She would try to give Santana time to think tonight and get back into the right mindset as disciplinarian. Brittany just could not shake the feeling of betrayal that came with the word stupid and that wound needed to heal just a little before she could handle her fiery Latina effectively.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. From Top To Bottom

_**Authors Note: This is a future AU fiction that contains discussion about and acts of domestic discipline and adult consensual spanking. Rated Mature. **_

Chapter 6 From Top to Bottom

Q*R*Q*R*Q*R

Rachel was completely worn out by the emotions and events of the previous evening but sleeping without the love of her life at her side had proven to be extremely difficult.

Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray had always been, even as a child, a fixer and then a doer. This new behavior Quinn had introduced was completely new and foreign territory and she was a little paralyzed and unsure how to proceed.

She had tried unsuccessfully over the past few months to fix herself but everything she had done had made things worse. For probably the first time in her life, Rachel had lost confidence in herself; her acting, her friendships, her marriage and her ability to control her behavior.

Her fathers had adored her from birth and doted on her completely. There was very little in the form of discipline but she had been basically a good kid and had not really needed limits or so her fathers reasoned.

She never had an active mother figure in her life to help balance out her fathers' adoration.

Teachers in school had tolerated her behavior because she was a good student; prompt, intelligent, and prepared so her occasional forays into disrespect were just shrugged off as they were few and far between.

Music teachers and dance instructors recognized a star in the making and the pure talent that exuded from her and had walked on egg shells around her awed by her gifts and her passion.

Until last night her wife had worshipped the ground she walked on and treated her with a solicitous kindness borne in part by the guilt the former HBIC always carried within her regarding the past.

Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray had been treated like a princess, a diva, and a star all of her life and her behavior reflected those expectations she had of deserving that treatment. Only Shelby's cruel and curt dismissal had ever marred her perfect record of getting whatever she wanted out of life.

Other than high school slushy's, which she put down to jealousy on the other kids parts, she never had anyone call her on her behavior or be firm with her until last night with Quinn.

After hours of feeling embarrassed, humiliated, and angry, the diva had finally _heard _her wife's words and let the words and actions penetrate her heart.

She finally absorbed everything once she realized it was not anger but love and concern that had motivated her hazel eyed beauty. She released the shame that came with feeling criticized, and that enabled her to accept the guilt over the hurtful actions towards others that her very bad behavior had caused.

Rachel could see she owed a lot of people apologies and that almost terrified her more than the thought of another punishment at the previously gentle hands of her wife. She was the star, apologizing would make her appear weak, wouldn't it?

She glanced over at the nightstand and saw it was 6 AM and knew further sleep would prove impossible. A hot shower and good strong cup of coffee would help sort her out.

One thing was certain she and Quinn definitely needed to have a long calm talk about all of this.

S*B*S*B*S*B

Brittany woke up feeling disoriented and it took her a long minute to realize she was alone at home in her and San's bed. She had woken up alone in hotel rooms but never in her own home. Even unconscious the couple always found their way to each other no matter where they were in the house. They always woke up completely tangled in each other's limbs and perfectly comfortable.

Brittany instantly felt sad; she knew she had let Santana down last night. The one thing about their marriage was honesty, always; no matter the consequences they were honest with each other. Brittany realized she had put her role of disciplinarian before that of wife, lover, and best friend.

She had been too emotional, betrayed and wounded and she felt unworthy of being the top last night but no matter what, she should never have sent Santana to bed alone without an explanation.

It was unkind and Brittany was never an unkind person, especially not to her beautiful Latina lover whom she had adored since they first locked eyes across the playground the first day of kindergarten.

Even then, tall for her age, she had gone home and freaked out her parents at the dinner table by telling them she was going to marry Santana Lopez and have babies with her. This information led to a loud fight between her parents, Brittany receiving a few swats for talking back and being sent to bed with the declaration that she could not marry another girl. She didn't know a similar confrontation was taking place across town at the Lopez household.

None of that; her parents disapproval, Santana's parents disowning them, society's disgust, high school slushy's, homophobic comments; none of it ever swayed them from the sweet simple knowledge that they would be together in this life and whatever eternity was granted them. Brittany had a childlike faith in the forever-ness of their love; Santana struggled with self-esteem issues and constantly worried that she would finally do something to drive her soul mate away.

Brittany was aware of her wife's insecurities and did what she could to constantly reassure her partner of her undying love without Santana's knowledge, especially after discipline. Santana was not comfortable and open with those kinds of feelings but her parents' abandonment had cut her deep and left her vulnerable. Brittany doubted Santana could voice her fears even if she wanted to.

With a stab of pain, Brittany realized where Santana's mind would have taken her last night; she would believe that Brittany was finished with her. She had been so consumed with her own feelings; she had ignored Santana's.

Brittany looked over at the clock on the dresser and saw it was 6 AM and knew she would not be able to get any more sleep until she fixed this situation. She would shower and make some breakfast.

Well one thing was clear, she and Santana needed to have a long talk about this today and the sooner the better. She just couldn't stand the thought of her completely badass wife having doubts about their future. It broke her heart to even contemplate the night Santana had alone in the spare room.

Q*R*Q*R*Q*R

Rachel had taken a long hot shower, got dressed, retrieved the newspaper and set the tiny dining room table with flowers and the good china and went to wake up Quinn. She chuckled as she went to the spare room because it was well known by anyone who knew the blonde she was a deep sleeper and impossible to get out of bed. She had taken a flower with her as a peace offering and to signal she was ready to talk.

Rachel had long wondered how Quinn had made it to all those early morning Cheerio practices and put it down to fear of either Sue Sylvester or Russell Fabray.

"Baby, are you awake?" Rachel knocked gently, turning the handle and walking into the dark spare room. Quinn was not asleep in the bed. Quinn was not in the room. Rachel checked both bathrooms and the Master Bedroom and no Quinn to be found anywhere.

Rachel started to freak out completely, "Oh no, she left me, I made her so angry, she left me!" She sat down on the edge of the bed and just stared at the far wall lost in thoughts of pain and panic.

The brunette singer decided to look around for a note when she heard a loud banging on her door, "Maybe she forgot her keys!" Rachel made a mad dash for the front door dropping the flower as she ran.

Q*B*Q*B*Q*B

Brittany had taken a long hot shower and got dressed. She could not believe Santana was still asleep this long. "She must have heard me showering; maybe she doesn't feel comfortable coming out of the room until I go get her?"

The long lithe dancer figured that must be the issue since she had never sent Santana to bed early in the spare room her beautiful wife must be confused as to how to behave this morning. Part of Brittany wanted to laugh at that since nothing ever intimidated Santana Maria Pierce-Lopez; maybe she felt guilty about the argument the other morning.

"C'mon babe, time to get up! We have lots to talk about today." Brittany knocked on the door of the spare room. "Santana, now is not the time for the silent treatment, I want you to shower while I make some breakfast, then we are going to settle things from yesterday." She said louder and more sternly.

Not hearing any response, she turned the handle fully expecting it to be locked and Santana to be pouting. It was not. The bed was completely made and it hadn't looked slept in at all. There was no glass of water on the nightstand and Santana never went to bed without a glass of water. It was usually what she threw and broke when she had her tantrums in the bedroom.

Brittany stalked over to the bathroom just to be certain even though the door was open and the lights off. It was empty as well. She scanned the room for a note and found nothing.

She took a deep calming breath and shoved down the uneasy feelings and reached for her cellphone. Quickly checking for any missed texts or calls, she found none. She hit San's number on speed dial and it went directly to voice mail. Britt's went from panicked to pissed off in about 10 seconds. Santana always had that phone with her and on because her clients called night and day. She was screening her calls and avoiding her wife.

Brittany bounced down on the side of the spare bed and left a barely controlled furious message, "Oh you are in so much trouble right now Santana Maria, you need to call or text me immediately and then get your sorry backside home to me now!"

She shot off the same message in a text and stood up and went into the living room to wait.

Just as she got to the living room she heard a quiet knock, "Maybe she forgot her keys!" Brittany thought running for the door. She threw it open to reveal a startled Quinn standing in the hallway holding coffee and bagels.

"Oh, it's just you." Brittany said torn between disappointed and furious.

"Yeah, love you too B, can I come in?" Quinn said a little embarrassed by Brittany's reaction.

Brittany's big blue eyes took in Quinn's demeanor and immediately softened, "Sorry, Q, I am kinda mad at San and thought you were her, that's all! I am always happy to see you!" She gave Quinn a great big Brittany hug.

"You mean she's not here? Where is she then?" She looked around the room curiously.

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders, "No idea but she is in big trouble when I find her!" She spit out passionately making the shorter blonde in front of her flinch a little. "Oh damn, S is so gonna get it when she gets home!" Quinn thought feeling a little bad for her lifelong friend and rival.

"I can tell her later that you stopped by Q but she is probably going to be busy for the rest of the day." Brittany said darkly with intent.

"Actually B, I came to talk to you; about what S told me yesterday and about what happened at my house last night and what the hell I am going to do about today!" Quinn said turning pink with embarrassment. She had never talked about intimate private matters like this with anyone before, barely even Rachel.

Quinn knew she was still a rather repressed Catholic girl in some ways so discussions about sex rarely happened (and only really did because you could not be best friends with Santana Lopez and not talk about sex or at least listen to her talk about sex!) but to talk about spankings and discipline had the potential to kill her with mortification.

Brittany whirled around and faced Quinn full of undisguised curiosity her crystal sky blue eyes open wide in astonishment.

"I need your advice Brittany and I can't believe I am even here talking about this at all." She said softly moving to put the coffee and bagels on the kitchen table.

"It's OK Q, I love you and I love Rachel, you can talk to me about anything, you know that." Brittany said gently, sitting down at the table and taking Quinn's hand. Her calm blue eyes met stormy green and brown eyes and instantly Quinn knew she had done the right thing.

"Well, let me explain what happened last night when I got home…." She began.

S*R*S*R*S*R

Rachel threw open her front door yelling, "Quinn!" only to reveal a disheveled drunk Santana Pierce-Lopez clutching a bottle in a brown paper bag.

"Get in here before my neighbors see you!" A chagrined Rachel said pulling her friend roughly into the front room as she quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"What on Earth are you doing here at this hour in this condition?" She stood up to Santana with her hands on her hips scolding the Latina in front of her. "Where is Quinn, what have you done with her?"

"I don't know where Tubbers is; but I came here to kill you!" She slurred advancing on the diva, "My life is ruined and I'm in the seventh circle of hell and it's your fault you crazy fucking diva midget!"

Rachel squealed and ran for the bathroom and locked the door. Luckily for her the Latina was drunk and much slower and more uncoordinated than usual. Santana looked crazy when she was sober and angry; she looked positively unhinged this morning. Rachel didn't think the Latina would really kill her but she wasn't going to take any chances. She was pretty sure if Quinn hadn't been holding Santana back all those years ago at Nationals, Santana would have tried to kill her then, at least maim her.

She felt around and realized she had put on yoga pants and her cellphone was in the kitchen by the coffee machine. Sighing she sat down on the carpeted floor and leaned against the door and waited for either Santana to pass out or Quinn to come home.

"Damn, I wish I had my coffee in here, we are installing a coffee station in here for future emergencies!" Rachel thought logically.

Q*B*Q*B*Q*B

Britt listened intently to everything Quinn had to say about the events that transpired between her two friends and the decision Quinn had left for Rachel to make.

She grinned when the blonde told her about thinking about spanking Rachel with her Prada shoes and frowned when Quinn told her about her frantic phone call to the Latina, a young lady who should have been standing in the corner, not answering or talking on the phone. She would be discussing that breach with Santana later.

"Oh, she really is pushing the boundaries lately!" Britt thought a little angry at herself. How had she been missing all the signs that lead to today's mess? Brittany pushed back her own guilt at her communication breakdown with her wife and signaled for Quinn to continue her story.

"… and that's basically where I left it with Rachel to make the final decision until I freaked out a little this morning and came here to talk to you." Quinn had been fidgeting with her fingers but she stopped and looked into Brittany's gentle face, "No matter what she decides B, I crossed a line and I cannot go back and undo it."

"Well," Brittany began, "normally this is a decision that the two of you would have made together after talking about it, but what about Rachel has ever been normal?" The two friends laughed. "I understand why you acted the way you did Q and she will to. You weren't angry, you were calm and you listened to your instincts and instead of forcing her to submit again you talked about it with her and left the final decision up to her. I don't think you crossed any lines at all. Rachel could have refused everything and I know you, if Rachel would have said stop, you would have stopped."

Brittany looked off into space thoughtfully for a moment, "She needed to be stopped Q, before she destroyed her show, her career and your marriage. I couldn't think of any other way. She has been spoiled rotten since birth and you have been no help with that carrying around all the guilt you do. She forgave you all of that a long time ago Q, you have to forgive yourself, especially if you are going to be the disciplinarian here."

Quinn looked confused, "I'm not following, this was a one-time thing B to save our marriage and our play!"

Brittany scoffed at the clueless blonde in front of her, "This is something she needs, something you both need. There has to be clear rules and clear consequences for breaking those rules. I can help you with that if you want. It's going to take Rachel some time to adjust to having to follow rules. You know her temper and her mouth and those diva storm outs are not going to stop overnight. You may have to discipline her a few times to make sure she gets the point that you are not kidding about these rules that you BOTH set and you are not a pushover like you have been in the past."

Quinn started to choke on her coffee wanting to protest. Brittany just smirked and held her hand up, "Please you are totally a fuzzy bunny with Rach and you know it! The problem is she knows it too so you have to be strict in the beginning."

Brittany began again, "the most important thing Q is the comfort and forgiveness after. Rach especially is going to need it but so will you. I don't mix sex with punishment, it is too confusing for me but you need to hold her and let her cry and make sure she knows she is loved and forgiven and she has a clean slate. "

Brittany's eyes misted with unshed tears, "It is so hard to make the person you love most in all the world cry, to know that your actions are causing her pain and that no matter how much she cries or promises or begs you have to remain firm. If you let past guilt get in Q it can break you and if you are uncertain, she will be uncertain. She needs to know that you are confident, in charge and in control, that you know what you're doing. "

Quinn just stared at her friend wondering when the blonde dancer got so smart and how she missed it.

"If you go down this road Q, you owe it to Rachel, to yourself, and your marriage to do it right! You can't do it halfway, it's not an easy thing but Rach will be calmer and happier with limits and rules. Just trust your instincts; they were right last night, they will be right again. Besides, who loves and knows Rach like you do?"

Quinn stood up, "I better get home then and talk to her about all this and find out what she has decided."

Brittany stood up as well, "If she decides against a DD relationship Q, you have to pack and move out until the play is over, just like you threatened. You cannot back down or she will never change and it will destroy the both of you, ya know?"

Quinn shook her head solemnly, "I do know B, it will be hard but if that is her decision I will stick to my part, I promise."

Brittany suddenly squealed, "hold on, I will be right back!" and ran off into the bedroom. She came back out holding a small wooden paddle.

"It's maple and it's lightweight but it will cause her some sting and definitely get her attention, plus it will give her backside a nice bright red glow." Quinn had gotten rather pale. "It's better than using her dumb shoes!" Brittany scoffed.

"What if she says no?" Quinn asked reasonably.

"She won't" Brittany said with assurance.

"How do you know that B?" Quinn said a little aggravated.

"You don't see how she looks at rehearsals when she has embarrassed you and you have walked away. She is so guilty, she knows she is wrong and knowing you deserve to be punished is very motivating." Brittany finished wisely.

"Alright B, thanks, I love you!" Quinn leaned against Brittany longing for comfort and support. "Love you too Q! Forever! Now go paddle your wife already!" She laughed her musical laughter that was contagious and pushed Quinn and the paddle towards the front door. "And if you hear from Santana, tell her if she ever wants to sit comfortably again she will get home sooner rather than later!"

S*R*S*R*S*R

Santana had scoured the house for a screw driver to take the bathroom door off the hinges so she could kill Rachel but she quickly realized she was too drunk and too tired to care anymore. She wandered over to the outside of the door and sat down on the floor next to it and started to speak softly. "I wasn't going to really kill you, just maybe beat you up a little!"

Rachel sat up and said back, "Why? What the heck did I do?"

"You've been acting like a spoiled rotten 5 year old that's what!" Santana spat back.

"Well if I have, and I am not conceding the point that I have mind you, but IF I have what business is it of yours Santana Pierce-Lopez?" Rachel replied indignantly.

"Because you have Quinn all worked up and ready to divorce your skinny ass and that has upset MY wife, so of course B being the saint she is wants to get involved and save you from yourself for whatever reason and that lead to a huge fight with my wife because I think it's none of our business. So now you and Q are all snuggly sweet again and Britt is going to divorce me!" She finished with a strangled sob.

Rachel felt the world on her shoulders she was so filled with guilt, remembering how Britt has said she was mad at both Santana and Rachel. "She won't leave you San, she loves you, and she can't live without you! Just like Quinn and I can't live without each other besides we are not all snuggly sweet, she left this morning and I don't know where she is even!"

"She will forgive you she is crazy about you but B won't forgive me this time." Santana said sadly to the space between the door and the wall.

"Why, what did you do?" Rachel asked softly.

"I threw her crystal candle holder that I got for her anniversary and yelled at her that telling Q about our spanking stuff was stupid!" Santana whispered, the guilt about to eat her alive.

Rachel sat up in shock not even registering the spanking stuff comment, "She loves that crystal and you know what the word stupid does to her!" Rachel scolded. "Why did you do that?"

"I can't tell you Rach, I have to tell her! Maybe if I tell her she can forgive me! Do you think?"

"What I can tell you Santana Lopez, if you drive home drunk she is going to be angrier than you have ever seen her in your entire life and so will I and so will Quinn. Now can I come out of here without you killing me so I can make you some coffee?"

"You better not, I am still pretty pissed off at you for being a brat Berry!" Santana started to giggle drunkenly, "brat berries, hey you can do a commercial for Cap'n Crunch and tell 'em it's filled with brat berries, hey if you have kids you can take them with you and have a whole room full of brat berries!" Santana slid down the wall with a thunk laughing at her own joke.

Rachel stood up indignantly, "my children will not be brats Santana and I am coming out, I imagine even I could beat you up in this state!"

She opened the door and helped her drunken friend up and Santana amiably flung her arm over Rachel's shoulders forgetting her hostility for the time being. Rachel maneuvered them both to the couch, letting Santana flop down.

Rachel cleared her throat, "Can I ask you something?" Santana waved her hand around indicating Rachel could continue.

"You said you told Quinn about your spanking stuff, what exactly does that mean Santana?"

Santana snorted, her marriage was over, who gave a fuck now about it being a secret, "B and I have something called a domestic discipline relationship Rachel, when I fuck up I get spanked or some other form of punishment that suits the crime. It's been that way since high school, it's always been that way but last night she didn't punish me, she told me she couldn't and she made me sleep alone in the spare room, she hates me Rach, it's over." She started crying and hiccupping drunkenly again.

Rachel sat back in shock taking it all in, it explained so much. She looked at a sobbing Santana knowing she was going to hate herself for being a drunken emotional mess in front of Rachel Berry that is if she even remembered. "Maybe she was feeling hurt and betrayed by you calling her stupid and breaking something that was special to her!"

Rachel went and grabbed Santana a cup of coffee and handing it to her. "Don't spill this on my carpet, where does Britt think you are anyway?" Rachel said curiously.

"I left last night after she fell asleep!"

"YOU WHAT!" Rachel went into full on screaming diva mode. "Brittany doesn't know where you are right now?"

Santana started crying harder, "She doesn't care Rach, I told you it's over!"

"You are such an idiot Santana, where is your phone?" Santana handed over her phone to Rachel who noticed it was on silent. "Really, she doesn't care? Do you want to explain to me why there 4 missed calls and 4 voicemail messages and a text all from your wife, you know the one that hates you?"

Santana sat up instantly sober, "Oh fuck me!" She said quietly, "She is going to be so pissed off at me!"

"No shit Santana!" Quinn said from behind the couch causing both Rachel and Santana to jump a foot in the air.

"I just left your wife and she is seriously pissed off that you left the house while being punished." Quinn finished sternly while fishing out her cell. "Hey Britt, I have your missing bottom half!" She said cutely. Quinn turned and scrutinized Santana for a minute, "She's a little drunk and looks like shit but I'd say she's no worse for wear! Ok, I 'll tell her."

Quinn turned to Santana, "Your wife will be here shortly to pick you up, and she said you have a great deal of explaining to do."

"She's not leaving me Q?" She said quietly and pitifully to her best friend. Quinn took pity on the poor girl in front of her, the same badass lawyer that could chew grown men up and spit them out for breakfast but who was reduced to this quivering mess by one beautiful blue eyed statuesque blonde dancer.

Quinn looked at Rachel with complete adoration and she knew exactly where her best friend was coming from. "No sweetie, she is not leaving you, she loves you, she IS going to beat your ass, but she will not be leaving you." She whispered in Santana's ear and hugged her sobbing friend close to her.

Quinn helped Santana back on the couch to wait for Brittany's arrival. She took Rachel by the arm and led her to the kitchen island. "Have you made a decision Rachel, about we talked about last night?"

"I have a lot and you were right darling, I almost destroyed everything and everyone that means anything to me at all," she looked pointedly at their sleeping friend on the couch, "I deserve to be punished for what I've done and how I've acted."

Quinn looked at Rachel with love and respect, "ok, let's get Santana situated then we can talk some more and get this over with so we can have a nice day together alright?"

She started to walk towards the living room but Rachel grabbed her arm and stopped her, "I love you Quinn and I am really sorry for how I've acted."

Quinn stopped smiling and looked at Rachel sternly, "I love you too babe and thank you for apologizing, and I am not sure you are sorry yet but you will be sorry; I can virtually guarantee you will be very very sorry!"

Rachel just stood there not really recognizing the squiggly funny feeling she got in her stomach when faced with Quinn's stern demeanor. "Good Lord, what have I gotten myself into?" She thought slightly panicked.

_**To be continued….**_


	7. Paying The Price Of Divatude

_**Authors Note: This is a future AU fiction that contains discussion about and acts of domestic discipline and adult consensual spanking. Rated Mature. **_

Chapter 7 Paying the Price of Diva-Tude

Q*R*Q*R*Q*R

After Brittany had come to take Santana home, Quinn told Rachel to stand in the corner again and think about her behavior. Quinn was astounded when the petite diva did as instructed without comment. Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray never did anything without comment. She also stood there quietly displaying a surprising amount of humility.

Quinn thought back to her conversation with Brittany this morning and remembered her friend telling her that Rachel would be happier and more balanced emotionally with clear cut rules and boundaries and consequences. Clearly, Brittany was completely correct about Rachel, and Quinn was immensely grateful to have such loving friends in her life.

Quinn went to the kitchen and took the straight back chair and pulled it away from the table and turning it around to face the living room. Tucking the maple wood paddle under her leg, she sat down and watched Rachel, thinking about how she wanted to proceed and what she needed to say.

After 15 minutes had passed, the blonde called her lovely wife over to her, "Rachel, I need you to come here please." She stated firmly.

Rachel turned around and walked slowly to Quinn's side blushing furiously. She was clearly very embarrassed and would not look the blonde in the eye.

"What's going on Rachel? I need you to look at me when I talk to you please. Have you changed your mind about being punished?"

Rachel shook her head and looked at Quinn pitifully, a single tear slowly making its way down her face. Quinn felt her heart tug and her stomach lurch just a bit but she steeled herself and realized she couldn't afford to give in to her desire to comfort the love of her life. What Rachel had done was serious and could have had long reaching consequences for both of them. She would have to stay strong.

"Well?" Quinn said in a no-nonsense tone acting much sterner that she actually felt.

"Well," Rachel was digging at the carpet with the toe of her sock, "it's just embarrassing Quinn, everyone's going to know that I have been punished like a spoiled little girl!" She finished with an emotional wave of her arms and Quinn had to fight back a smirk at the theatrics of her overly dramatic wife, who was currently acting just like a spoiled little girl. The irony was not lost on Quinn who found it rather amusing.

Pushing aside her amusement at her wife's antics, Quinn could see that although the diva felt guilty and truly believed she deserved to be punished; she was not going down without a fight. She decided to just nip this in the bud, "S and B are not everyone Rachel and quite frankly you are very lucky that I am not spanking you in front of everyone at the theater. You certainly had no qualms about embarrassing me in front of the entire cast and crew!"

Rachel paled at that thought and realized immediately there was no escape from this situation. She had been a complete and total brat and now she was about to pay for it.

"Is there anything else you would like to add Rachel?"

"No Quinn, I mean ma'am, uhm, no ma'am, I don't have anything to add." Rachel stuttered.

The hazel eyed beauty thought, not for the first time, how freaking adorable her wife was and then mentally scolded herself for having those kinds of thoughts at this moment, "I can't help it, she is freaking adorable!" She heard that little voice in her head answer her back in clear rebellion against her own need to be strict right now.

"Good, please tell me why you are in trouble today?" Quinn continued.

Rachel looked at her like she had lost her mind, "I don't understand we both know what I did." She answered just a little peevishly really just wanting Quinn to get on with it already and get this over with. The anxiety was killing her.

Quinn took a deep calming breath and drilled the brunette with steely eyes, "Seeing as how you are about to go bare bottomed over my knee and I am about to be holding a wooden paddle in my hand, you might want to reconsider the attitude little girl."

Rachel's treacherous mind betrayed her, "Dear god, she is so sexy when she's all strict and domineering like this. This is how she used to scare me and turn me on at the same time in high school being all HBIC." She was thinking of different scenarios when she heard Quinn clear her throat.

"Rachel, are you listening to me?"

The diva swallowed audibly hoping her thoughts were not obvious to her wife as she blushed again, "Sorry, let's see, I guess I pretty much blackmailed you emotionally to direct me in this play even though I knew you didn't want to, I yelled at you in front of the people you need to be in charge of at the theater and undermined your authority, I have been terribly mean to you at home, I acted so unprofessionally that I have almost totally undermined my entire career during rehearsals, I nearly drove us to get divorced because of how childish and selfish I have been."

Quinn just nodded her head, "Yes, what else?"

Rachel looked confused for a moment and then added, "I caused problems between Brittany and Santana?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I did, I caused trouble in their marriage as well." She said feeling rather small in her guilt.

"What about last night?" Quinn asked pointedly.

"I was already punished for last night Quinn, that's not fair!" Rachel stamped her foot in aggravation.

Quinn immediately stood up and the paddle fell to the floor. She took two steps forward and was face to face with her defiant diva, "you were punished last night for disobeying me when I gave you clear instructions and for pushing me when I told you to stand in the corner, rather like you are pushing me right now." She growled in a low angry voice.

Rachel fought the urge to take two steps backwards.

"Now Rachel, let's try this again, what happened last night?"

Rachel had trouble taking her eyes off the paddle but she dragged them away and looked at Quinn's dark angry eyes and immediately answered in a contrite voice, "I tried to storm out when you wanted to talk, then I told you to, well, I swore at you rather loudly."

"You screamed Fuck You at me when all I wanted to do was try to talk to you about your behavior."

Rachel swallowed again and nodded, it sounded so much worse when Quinn said it.

Quinn stooped to pick up the paddle and sat back down, "Take off your pants and get yourself over my lap, now!."

Rachel quickly removed her yoga pants, folded them and placed them on the table and stood nervously wringing her hands at Quinn's side.

Quinn huffed and in one swift movement reached up and pulled Rachel down. She clearly was never going to lay over Quinn's lap all by herself and the blonde was really ready to get this over with she was developing a terrible stress headache.

"Rachel, don't reach back, don't try to stand up and this punishment will be over when I say it is, now do you understand me?" Rachel nodded silently. Quinn brought her hand down hard and swift making Rachel jump a little at the suddenness of it.

"I asked if you understood me." Quinn added another hard smack to the first.

Rachel immediately understood, "Yes ma'am." She squeaked not trusting her voice. This kinda hurt already and they hadn't even gotten to the paddle yet.

Quinn just nodded and started delivering firm even swats; making sure to reach every single spot on the brunette's panty clad ass, warming her up as Rachel had never really experienced a real spanking in her life if you didn't count last night.

It stung but it wasn't as horrible as she had imagined and Rachel thought maybe she could get through this without totally humiliating herself.

She felt Quinn stop the swats and reach up and drag her panties down to the back of her knees. Quinn noticed her wife's backside was a nice even pink. Rachel felt cool air on her rear and it felt good for a moment. She lowered her head and shifted a little uncomfortably.

Quinn took a moment to shift Rachel closer to her body and put her arm around the diva's waist and pulled her close. She then started to apply much harder spanks. Rachel couldn't believe the difference between bare and over panties and started to squirm in discomfort.

"Hold still Rachel before you fall off, we are not even close to done yet!" Quinn said sternly never breaking her stride as spank after spank rained down on Rachel's unprotected ass.

Rachel felt her eyes filling with tears and she jumped a few times at the harder spanks, "I'm sorry Quinn please!"

Quinn increased the strength of the swats and Rachel tried to reach back to cover her sore bottom. Quinn grabbed her hand and removed it saying, "Keep your hands in front of you Rachel; I don't want you getting hurt."

Rachel was so busy trying to keep still and not cry that she completely missed the irony in that statement. She grabbed the chair leg with both hands and hung on for dear life.

Quinn was watching Rachel's reactions closely and knew she was feeling discomfort but not a great deal of pain. She could tell the little diva had started to cry softly she could hear her sniffling. She didn't want to go overboard on Rachel's first spanking but she wanted to make an impression so Rachel would think twice before behaving this way anytime soon.

The blonde rained down spanks until she saw Rachel's ass was a pretty cherry red color. She stopped and reached under her leg and grabbed the paddle.

Rachel looking back saw the paddle come out from Quinn's leg and started to panic. She tried to stand up and started protesting loudly as she tried to squirm off Quinn's lap, "No Quinn please I can't take anymore really, please stop, I won't misbehave anymore at the theater, I promise."

Rachel was stronger than she looked and almost succeeded in standing up but Quinn after years of holding up and catching 100 pound cheerleaders was stronger. She quickly got Rachel right back into position.

She brought her arm all the way back and brought the paddle down in a swinging arc, striking bare flesh and watching as Rachel's bottom blanched white and flattened under the punishing wood.

Rachel let out a loud shriek and jumped about a foot. "OW, Oh god that hurt." She really started crying now.

"That was for getting out of position and fighting me like that. Do not EVER do that again, both of us could have been hurt. I told you this was over when I say it is, now hold still!" Quinn lectured.

Quinn raised her right leg to angle Rachel's head down towards the floor and give herself direct access to the now bright red backside. She watched in approval as Rachel grabbed Quinn's leg with both hands and then moved them down to grasp the wooden chair leg again to steady herself in this awkward position.

"Rachel, it's almost over," Quinn said softly laying the cool wood paddle across Rachel's burning cheeks, "I want you to count these last ten out and after each one I want you to tell me that you are going to behave like a professional. Do you understand Rachel?"

Rachel sobbed, "Yes ma'am."

"Alright, here we go."

Quinn cracked the paddle down with a medium stroke on Rachel's left cheek. Rachel jerked slightly but complied, "One – I will believe like a professional ma'am."

Quinn continued medium strokes on alternating cheeks while Rachel counted down her punishment. She was wriggling and squirming and crying out at every single spank but she managed to count them all out and promise to behave professionally.

The blonde decided to make the last four swats with the paddle memorable for her little misbehaving diva. She lifted her leg higher and cracked spank number 7 down right in the middle of Rachel's backside with a hard swat.

"Ow, ow, ow, Quinn, ow please."

"Count Rachel!"

"Ow seven and I will behave like a professional."

"Of course you will!"

Spank number 8 landed flat on Rachel's left upper thigh, caused Rachel to jump and cry out again but she managed to count without needing to be reminded.

Number 9 landed on Rachel's right upper thigh and Rachel was sobbing out loud now and Quinn knew Rachel would be thinking twice before pulling any more of her stunts at the theater.

"On Monday you will apologize privately to Brittany and Santana. Got it?" Rachel just nodded as she was having trouble speaking and Quinn didn't push it, "Ok, this is the last one Rachel"

Quinn didn't wait and give Rachel time to think or tense up as she let loose with the hardest spank of the night and Rachel sobbed out, "10 and I WILL act like a professional!" She just lay across Quinn's lap and cried her heart out. She was so relieved it was over; she knew she couldn't take one more spank with that paddle. She was going to make sure to behave from now on. Rachel never wanted to do this again.

Quinn let her cry as she patted her back and gently rubbed her backside, "Shh it's ok baby it's all over now and we can just move on free and clear." She just kept repeating her loving words until Rachel seemed to catch her breath.

Quinn helped Rachel to her feet and led her gently over to the couch where she sat down and carefully pulled Rachel onto her lap and just held her and rocked her gently, "That's my girl, just let it all out."

Rachel cried out all her guilt and shame and felt so much better, "I'm so sorry honey, I was just so afraid of failing, I am so sorry for hurting you and yelling and swearing, I was so awful to you."

"I know Rach, but you never have to be afraid when I am here, ok? I will always have your back baby until the day I die; I will never ever let you destroy yourself. You are wildly talented Rachel and I will always be here to remind you if you forget. I love you now and forever and you are my girl." She comforted her sniffling hiccupping wife who looked quite adorable and quite like a little girl right now.

Quinn started to hum like she always did when Rachel was upset and she wanted Quinn to cuddle with her. She just kept rocking and humming softly.

It was only a few minutes before Rachel was fast asleep in Quinn's arms and Quinn knew everything would be alright now.

She smoothed Rachel's sweat soaked chestnut hair off of her forehead and looked at the guilt free peaceful expression on her wife's face and she kissed her softly on her forehead with love and tenderness. She adored this woman and always would.

They had come to a deeper more intimate place than either girl had ever experienced with another human being. Quinn thought her heart would shatter from all the love and happiness and pride she felt in being the wife of Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray.

_**Santana is currently sleeping off her hangover but she gets what's coming to her next chapter…..**_


	8. Love Like Ours Comes Once In A LifeTime

_**Authors Note: This is a future AU fiction that contains discussion about and acts of domestic discipline and adult consensual spanking. Rated Mature. **_

**Chapter 8 A Love Like Ours Comes Once In a Lifetime**

Santana slowly woke up and looked around in confusion. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry and she couldn't remember how she got home.

When her eyes actually focused she noticed some aspirin and a bottle of water on the nightstand, she also noticed she was back in the spare room. That was not a good sign; it meant Britt was in disciplinarian mode.

Sitting up she cracked open the water and swallowed some aspirin hoping she would feel human again soon. The Latina was filled with dread at the thought of facing Brittany. She had really fucked up badly in the last few days and desperately needed to make amends but even more desperately needed absolution.

Her guilt was eating her alive and it was not just the fifth of Patrón Añejo she had consumed that was making her nauseous. She was torn as to whether to shower first or go talk to her wife first. It was an uncomfortable feeling not knowing instinctively what to do. With Brittany it seemed she always knew what to do but not so this morning or was it afternoon?

Making her way shakily to her feet she decided to talk to Brittany first so she headed out to the living room. Brittany sat on the couch with a mug in her hand staring blankly out the picture window. Santana could see her strong profile and once again her wife's beauty and grace took her breath away.

"Hey." Santana said quietly as not to startle her wife.

Brittany turned her head slowly and looked at her disheveled Latina who looked like a lost little girl in her tee shirt and pajama pants with her hair tossed every which way and her heart melted just a little as she fell more in love with Santana if that was even possible, "Hey yourself." She cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, not great." She amended when she saw Brittany frown just a little at her quick white lie. They both knew she was not ok after the alcohol she had consumed and the emotional breakdown she had at Rachel and Quinn's home.

Brittany just nodded and got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen, "Why don't you go grab a nice hot shower and when you're finished I'll make you a cup of coffee and some toast. Did you take the aspirin I left?"

"I did, thanks for that by the way." Santana hated the stilted way they were talking to each other, it was too polite and too formal for the lifelong lovers and it made her uncomfortable but she let Britt take the lead.

"Go take your shower, then come back out and when you're ready we can talk."

Santana headed off to shower knowing the hot pounding water would make the aspirin work faster and would help her get her head together, something she really needed before this upcoming conversation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brittany heard the hair dryer shut off and got up to turn on the coffee pot and throw some toast in the toaster. She let her fingers brush the side of the ancient toaster that Santana had gifted her with so many years ago when they were mere children really and felt heaviness in her chest.

She dreaded this conversation and what it could potentially mean to their relationship but she needed to know where they stood with each other and in this marriage.

The lithe blonde sat back down at the table and waited for her soul mate to come out and join her. She put her head in her hands and roughly ran her fingers through her long hair in an unconscious nervous gesture.

She knew she was not a rocket scientist about anything except two things; dancing and Santana Maria Lopez. Yet this time, the Latina's behavior had mystified her. San had always accepted her dominance in the disciplinary role and had never run from a punishment. When she had found Santana gone this morning she was furious at first but now she was confused and afraid of what it meant in the long run.

If Santana had lost confidence in her as a loving disciplinarian then Brittany had lost control of the situation and an out of control Santana Lopez was dangerous to herself and others. Brittany had lived through that pain of watching the dark haired beauty veer headlong out of control in high school; it was how this whole domestic discipline arrangement had started.

If she had lost Santana's trust and confidence she was afraid she would eventually lose her wife. The dancer didn't think she could bear that. What was her life without Santana Lopez? It was an endless dark abyss of empty days and forever nights.

They had to find a way to fix things for both their sakes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana came into the kitchen and gratefully accepted a cup of coffee. She physically felt much more normal than she did an hour earlier. The Latina pushed the toast away with a grimace, "I'm sorry Britt, I just don't think I can eat anything just now."

"You can't take aspirin and drink coffee on an empty stomach, at least take a few bites." Brittany said sternly.

Britt took it as a good sign when her wife obediently picked up the toast and nibbled a few bites off the end. She let it go when San finally pushed the plate away after finishing half a piece of the toast.

She looked at Brittany in despair and said sadly, "Please, Britt can we just talk now?"

Brittany sighed and took the seat next to her wife. "I need to know why you left last night Santana, the early bedtime was a punishment and you basically ran away, I know that you have trouble submitting and I understand that but to completely defy me? You've never done that before, ever and I need to know if you have lost your trust in me and this arrangement, in our marriage?" She finished sadly.

Santana's dark eyes looked up abruptly clearly confused as she looked into the crystal blue eyes of the woman she adored, "Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think Santana but whatever the truth is or how difficult it might be to hear I NEED to hear it from you."

Santana stood up and violently pushed the chair against the table and started pacing around the kitchen muttering in Spanish.

Brittany sat still and gave her wife the space she needed to work out what she was feeling.

After a minute of two Santana stopped and looked at her wife with unshed tears glistening in her eyes, "You didn't punish me Britt, you seemed like you couldn't. You stopped. It's always been that punishment was about absolution, about redemption and when you didn't or couldn't punish me I thought…" she stopped talking, her chest heaving with emotion.

"You thought what, babe?" Brittany encouraged gently.

"I thought what I did, what I said, was unforgivable." She finished in a pained whisper, "That you felt I wasn't worth punishing anymore, so I panicked and I ran away."

Brittany immediately stood up and cupped the Latina's tanned cheek with the palm of her hand and let the pad of her thumb gently rub Santana's face in a comforting gesture, "Oh baby, you are the world to me and worth so much more than you will probably ever know."

Brittany took Santana's hands in both of her own warm hands and squeezed gently, "Look at me baby, let me try to explain."

Santana looked up with such trust that Brittany felt like she had been stabbed in the heart, "I was wrong to have stopped the punishment like that and send you to bed alone without an explanation. I was hurt and confused myself and feeling emotional and needed time to think but I should have told you that instead of sending you away from me."

"Being the disciplinarian, the top, whatever you want to call it is almost as hard as submitting to the discipline."

Santana quirked an eyebrow skeptically as Britt smiled gently, "I said ALMOST as hard smart aleck, understand?" Santana smiled back and nodded.

"I can't spank you for something if I am not sure exactly what the punishment is for or why the behavior happened in the first place and I know you have not been honest with me at all about what happened the other morning, or what has been going on with you lately at all. I am starting to wonder if you have even been honest with yourself about it."

Brittany saw the guilt and shame in Santana's eyes and knew she was on the right track. Turning away she grabbed the notepad and the pen from the counter near the phone and set it gently in front of her wife.

"Write it out San, all of it, everything that happened, what you did, why you did it, what you said, how you felt, everything you think needs to be corrected and we will go from there. You need to be completely honest with yourself and with me, no matter how painful it is. I am going to work on a piece for the show in the studio. Come get me when you are finished." Britt started down the hallway to the stairs that led to the dance studio they had installed, "Oh San, be thorough, I know more than you think I do." She finished cryptically.

Santana thought back to everything that had happened lately and started writing with tears streaming down her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brittany had lost herself in the choreography and music she was working on and was a little startled to see Santana leaning in the doorway watching her work, "how long have you been there?" She asked a little self-consciously.

"Just a moment or two, I can't get enough of watching you dance. Oh, here, I think I'm finished." She held up the notepad and waved it.

Brittany grabbed a towel and wiped her face and pulled her hair out of her ponytail, "Alright then, let's talk about this."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brittany listened patiently to Santana as she talked about her list. It was clear to Brittany though that Santana was still hedging around the issue of her crystal candle holder and using the word stupid. She decided just to address it directly, "Santana, clearly you put a lot of thought into this list and I am proud of you but we need to address the real reasons you broke my crystal candleholder and why you said my idea was stupid when you know how that word affects me?"

Santana closed her eyes and just nodded her head almost like she was having her own private conversation in her head, "I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me." She said quietly.

It was what Brittany had thought was the reason all along but they needed to have it out in the open and deal with it or it could never heal.

"We have spent our whole lives sharing everything with Q and more than half our lives sharing everything with Q and her Hobbit but this part of our life was private, it was something only you and I shared. You never even asked me how I felt about talking about it with Q, or talked about it with me, or considered my feelings at all. You demanded it of me and it felt like you used that position of authority I let you have over me in a bad way, not like abusive or anything but not in a loving way either."

Santana stopped talking and swallowed hard, "It was humiliating to talk to Q about all this and I didn't get time to prepare or think it out and she laughed at me, at us, at our relationship."

Brittany just nodded solemnly, "go on babe, and tell me the rest."

"I felt like you didn't trust me to love Q and Rachel enough to do the right thing, to love you enough to do what you wanted me to do, you demanded it of me with a hint of punishment if I didn't do what you wanted and it was unfair of you and it hurt me. Damnit Brittany this was important, we should have discussed it as a couple and made a decision together, it was not yours to make alone. It wasn't like we were discussing what to have for dinner. " Her chocolate brown eyes flashed with pain and humiliation, "It hurt me so much to feel like you didn't trust me and I saw the crystal and I knew breaking it would hurt you and I regretted it the minute I threw it, I have never wanted to hurt you ever, not once."

"But then I never gave you a reason to want to hurt me before but this time I did, didn't I?" Brittany said sadly, "And saying my idea was stupid? What about that?"

Santana laid her head on her arms on the table and started to sob uncontrollably, "Please forgive me, please, it was so awful and I didn't mean it at all I was just so fucking hurt and angry, it's the worst part of my personality and I swore I would never ever use it against you and I broke my word, I said it at our wedding in my vows, I broke my vows. I broke us." The broken Latina couldn't even look at her wife so deep was her pain and regret.

"No baby, you broke a thing and yes it was a thing I loved but things can be replaced. You and me, we cannot be replaced, what we have, can never be replaced." Brittany reached over and rubbed Santana's back gently, "Hey look at me sweetie, you didn't say I was stupid, you said my idea was stupid. It hurt my feelings but you didn't break us. I mean it baby, we aren't broken. I mean I've thought some of your ideas were stupid." Britt said mischievously.

Santana's sobs broke off into sniffles and heaves as she looked at Brittany in surprise, "You have? Like which ones?"

"Like thinking you could beat Lauren Zises in a fist fight, that was pretty stupid, or thinking Coach wouldn't notice you got a boob job, or thinking you and Puck could buy a bar together and become millionaires or…"

"Ok, ok, fine I get that some of my ideas have not been altogether brilliant, we don't need to list each one." The Latina said huffily. Brittany giggled sweetly at her feisty Latina.

Growing serious again Brittany leaned close to Santana and wiped her tears away, "The difference is I have not used the word stupid with you because I knew it would hurt you. You did it out of anger to hurt me and your anger is the problem here and I have let it get out of control again. It's not just me you have lashed out at lately is it?"

Santana looked down and shook her head sadly, "No, everything has been so stressful lately. It feels like this Broadway show has totally consumed our lives and Rachel's behavior has consumed our lives and I just feel…" she stopped feeling ashamed of herself again.

"You feel neglected." Brittany said kindly. Santana looked into nonjudgmental love filled beautiful blue eyes and realized how foolish she had been.

"Why can't I ever just talk about this stuff when it's bothering me instead of when I am about to get my ass beat for it?" She huffed as Brittany rolled her eyes at her beautiful Latina.

"Do you feel you need to be punished for this Santana?" Brittany asked seriously. Santana just stared at her wife, this was new, and Brittany had never asked her opinion about punishment before. It was just a given she broke the rules she was punished.

"The reason I am asking San is that I feel like a lot of your behavior was because I didn't talk to you about what was going on and if I punish you for something that you don't think is fair it could lead to you feeling more anger and hurt and I love you so much. I want to hear what you think is fair."

"No Britt, my behavior was because I didn't talk to you about how I felt, I did what I always do, and I got angry and reacted and ran away from my feelings. I deserve to be punished. I know that you were just being loving and supportive towards Rachel and Q and if I had talked to you the other morning instead of fighting I know you would have listened to me, you always do. It was me who broke all the rules in this relationship again."

"Alright babe but I promise I will be more careful in the future to include you in any big decisions. I love you and I trust you and I always will Santana, you are my past, my present and my future. You are my heart and I do trust you to do the right thing always. Sometimes you just need a little help figuring out what the right thing is." She reached out and pulled the beautiful raven haired lawyer into her arms and they held each other feeling things start to shift back to normal.

"Stand in the corner Santana until I call for you!" Britt said becoming all business.

Santana nodded and went over meekly to the corner, feeling that her universe was back in order again. She didn't ever want to be punished but she knew she deserved it and longed for the feeling of rightness that came after she had been spanked and been totally forgiven.

She hated this part of the ritual, it was humiliating and she tried not to fidget. She knew Brittany expected her to be thinking about what she had done wrong and she didn't want to disappoint her. She could hear the dancer moving around the house quietly so she stood as still as she was able.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brittany called Santana over to where she was sitting on their low backed kitchen chair. Santana noticed the wooden handled bathroom brush on the counter and started to panic a little.

Brittany didn't even ask Santana to go over her lap, that had never happened once voluntarily and she knew it wasn't defiance but pride on the part of her Latina. She grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto her lap.

She adjusted Santana forward again into the same awkward position as the other night and Santana had to put both hands on the floor to steady herself. She felt Brittany pull down her sweats and panties to the back of knees and tensed up.

"Relax Santana; I believe we have already talked enough about why this needs to happen, do you agree?" Santana nodded. Brittany's empty hand descended on bare flesh firmly and Santana jumped, "Yes Ma'am I agree!" She said quickly.

Brittany quickly moved into a good old fashioned spanking skipping right over the warm-up Santana was expecting, applying a steady stream of firm spanks onto her lovers tanned toned backside. It was quiet except for the unmistakable sound of an over the knee bare-bottom spanking. Santana was trying to remain still over Brittany's lap but the blonde had clearly decided a lesson needed to be learned and she was sticking adamantly to her task.

Santana was feeling the fire igniting on her bare ass and Brittany just kept pouring it on. Spank upon spank descended on Santana's rapidly reddening rear and she started to sniffle and sob quietly. Brittany raised her right knee and moved her attention to Santana's tender sit spot and the Latina started to wriggle and kick. She didn't know how much more she could take and couldn't believe she was coming undone over a simple hand spanking.

Brittany applied two very hard smacks to the back of Santana's thighs, "Quit kicking little girl!" Santana jerked in surprise and quickly brought an end to any and all kicking.

Brittany stopped spanking abruptly and helped Santana to her feet, around to the back of the kitchen chair and helped her bend over it, "This will be the last part Santana."

Santana hated bending over the chair like this, she hated losing the connected feeling she got from being over Brittany's lap. She felt exposed and vulnerable but was grateful she had the chair to hold onto. She had only one other experience with that awful wooden bathroom brush when she had been drinking and hit a friend of Brittany's out of jealousy.

It was not an experience she had ever wanted to repeat but here she was again. She could feel the low backed chair pressing into her diaphragm and she tried to will the butterflies in her belly away.

She knew what was coming so she held on tightly to the chair back and tried to breath.

"You have been punished for your anger and temper many times before Santana and this time I intend for you to learn your lesson. I know you are human and mistakes happen. I know it's part of your temperament to react first but you need to learn to think first and then speak and then act."

With those words Santana wanted to get up and run but reason returned in a flash when she remembered this was Brittany, her love, her life and she trusted her to make it all right again.

Brittany pickup up the wooden handled brush and gently put her hand on Santana's lower back and guided her head down lower so her bare red ass was in proper position, "Why are you in this position again Santana?" Brittany inquired firmly.

"I got angry and yelled at you instead of talking about what was bothering me." The brush descended firmly with a loud thwap. Santana jerked and sobbed out, "I called Rachel and Quinn terrible names and blamed them for everything." Santana stifled a groan as another stroke descended, "I kept yelling even after you warned me to stop."

A loud pained "Ow" escaped Santana's lips as the brush landed on the back of her right thigh.

"I ran away from my early bedtime punishment and got drunk and went to Rachel's house and threatened to kill her!" Santana sobbed like a little girl.

Brittany had to stifle a grin at Santana's description of trying to kill Rachel and brought the brush down with a little less force on her left thigh.

Santana jerked but didn't cry out.

"I was a total dick to Christian at work for the last two weeks at least; I mean more of a dick than usual." Brittany rolled her eyes and brought the brush down again.

"I threw the crystal candle holder you loved at the bathroom door and broke it out of spite just to hurt you!"

Brittany nodded and pulled her arm back and brought the brush down swiftly and firmly twice all the while keeping her hand on the Latina's back to keep her in place over the chair. Santana cried out as the brush landed on her red hot painful flesh as her feet danced a little in her attempt to stay in position over the chair.

She tried to let go and stand up to escape the wrath of that brush, she could feel the deep burning ache in her muscles and the fire on the surface of her skin was almost unbearable.

"Is there anything else you need to be punished for Santana?" Brittany gently prodded as she firmly held Santana in place.

Santana was sorely tempted to say there was nothing else and she knew if she did Brittany most likely would stop but she desperately wanted her clean slate and this was the only way she knew to get it.

"I said your idea was stupid, I picked that word on purpose, I knew it was the one word that would hurt you the most, oh God, Britt I am so sorry." She sobbed as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

Brittany could see Santana was close to her limit but she knew her wife needed forgiveness and she really wanted this lesson on anger and temper to stick for a long time. She quickly delivered the three hardest strokes of the punishment and felt tears come to her eyes as Santana let go of the chair back and sunk to her knees holding her backside in both hands and sobbing in complete surrender.

Santana felt her guilt break like a dam as she cried out her apologies to the love of her life, "I'm sorry, I am so so sorry."

Brittany dropped the brush and gently reached down and pulled Santana up and into her strong arms. She smoothed the dark hair out of her wife's beautiful face and kissed her forehead gently as the other arm rubbed her back, "It's all over baby, it's all done, all is forgiven baby."

She gently rocked her girl gently as she hummed sweetly as Santana tried to calm down and catch her breath.

"Come on sweetheart, it's been a long few days, let's go to our room and lay down for a while ok?" She murmured gently into Santana's hair. She reached down pull Santana's pants back up and the Latina started to cry again, "Please Britt, just take them off, it hurts too badly to wear them."

Brittany quickly pulled the sweats and panties off of Santana and stood up quickly leading her to their bedroom. Santana had quieted and was in her own space responding to Brittany's gentle commands to lie down on her stomach.

She quickly assessed the dusky hue of the Latina's bottom and knew this was a punishment she would not soon forget. She gently covered her wife with the covers and quickly crawled in next to Santana, grinning lovingly when Santana immediately turned to her side to allow Brittany to spoon her.

After a punishment was the only time Santana allowed herself to be in that position and she needed the strong protective arms lovingly around her as much as she needed them to previously punish her.

She sighed in contentment as she scooted as far back to Brittany's stomach as she could without actually touching her as she was still in too much pain for physical contact on her bare ass.

Brittany could feel the white hot heat radiating off Santana's backside so she wrapped her arms around her wife and cradled her as close as she could whispering words of love and forgiveness.

She would tend Santana's physical needs later but right now she needed to tend to her girl's emotional needs. She stroked the beautiful black hair gently as Santana drifted off to sleep feeling loved, forgiven, and safe once again.

_**Epilogue to follow... thanks for reading**_


	9. Epilogue

_**Authors Note: This is a future AU fiction that contains discussion about and acts of domestic discipline and adult consensual spanking. Rated Mature. **_

_**This is the last chapter! Thanks so much for reading!**_

**EPILOGUE**

For all she hated being spanked, Rachel, as Brittany had theorized, responded well to the structure and rules of a domestic discipline lifestyle. Under Quinn's firm hand both as wife and director, Rachel lost some of the destructive diva behavior that was caused mostly by her insecurities and fear. Her true talent was able to shine through and the cast and crew responded in kind to the new improved Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray. They came together and Rachel found herself surrounded by the family she had always dreamed of having full of laughs, fun, hard work and friendship.

The first time Rachel showed up at rehearsal with homemade vegan cookies for the crew and actually inquired about the grip's family everyone stood around with open mouths. They had no idea she thought of anyone but herself. Rachel had visited a cast mate's sick wife in the hospital and quickly became everyone's friend. No one had any idea of what caused the change but they found themselves loving Rachel and forgiving her occasional tantrums.

Quinn had grown as well from this experience. She took the role of disciplinarian very seriously and was always fair but firm. The blonde tolerated none of the selfish diva behavior she had allowed in the past and when she took the diva over her knee, she was no longer hampered by the guilt and shame of their past. Quinn Fabray had finally forgiven herself for her high school behavior and moved on from it.

Rachel knew the rules but conquering her fears and her diva behavior did not happen overnight, so she spent more than one evening with her nose in a corner and nursing a sore bottom after a tantrum or a storm out. What was gone was the guilt and fear of destroying her relationships; once she was punished, she knew she was forgiven and had a fresh start.

She felt more love for her beautiful blonde wife than she ever believed she was capable of. Their marriage blossomed and they became even closer than either thought possible. The love and trust that came from this new intimacy opened entire new avenues in their relationship.

When the play premiered; both Rachel and Quinn became the toast of New York and Tony buzz started immediately.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a particularly grueling performance, Rachel was seated in her dressing room in front of the mirror removing her makeup, when someone knocked gently. Her dresser informed her it was Santana and Rachel told her to let her in.

The two had become close friends over the last few months and grew to actually love each other deeply. Santana had come to be someone Rachel could trust and turn to with questions and concerns about her new D/D lifestyle and relationships and life in general. The Latina worked on overcoming her embarrassment and the urge to kill Rachel lessened considerably even if it never actually went away entirely. She found herself admiring Rachel's kindness and ability to forgive and forget and came to depend on her as well.

"You were incredible out there tonight Hobbs, absolutely brilliant and even though I've known you all my life and can't count how many times I've seen the rehearsals and play, I absolutely believed you were Sarah and just let go and got swept away by the story, just like every single person in that audience tonight." Santana said pulling the petite brunette into a loving warm embrace.

Rachel blinked back tears at hearing such high praise from her former rival and enemy. She was incredibly moved, "Well Quinn's direction is nothing short of amazing and Britt's choreography and dancing is simply ethereal. We got so lucky to get the perfect cast and crew; everything just came together for this show."

Santana snorted in amusement, "Alright where is the real Rachel Berry-Fabray and what have you done with her?"

Rachel slapped at Santana and rolled her eyes in amusement, "Some of us actually do learn from our punishments and TRY to change!"

Santana pretended to be insulted, "I've changed, I'm alone with you in a room and I'm sober, aren't I?"

The actress smiled with affection and turned back to finish taking off her makeup, "God Tana, remember that night you came over my house drunk and threatened to kill me? You scared me half to death that night."

Santana sat down on the chaise and laughed merrily, "That part was fun, the rest of the night and the day after I could have lived without." She looked at the incredible flower arrangement on the table and read the note attached, "These are from Barbra Streisand? Seriously, THE Barbra Fucking Streisand?"

Rachel blushed and nodded truly humbled by the kindness of her idol.

"Fuck Hobbit! You sure have come far from your days in Lima, Ohio and Glee Club!"

"We all have Tana, we all have!"

"Have you talked to Q, where are we going to eat?" Santana changed the subject.

"I don't know, I really am exhausted and I would love to skip all the accolades and just go home and hang out there tonight."

Santana looked at Rachel in amazement, "Skip the accolades? Jesus Berry, you really are growing up!" She smiled and winked at Rachel in the mirror, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind getting out of these fuck me heels myself, my feet are killing me."

Both girls turned at the sound of the dressing room door opening revealing their two favorite blondes.

Quinn came up behind Rachel and kissed her neck, "You were unbelievable tonight darling, your best performance to date and that's saying something." She turned to face the other couple, "So what are we doing tonight ladies?"

Santana said quickly, "I'm really beat, why don't we pick up some Chinese and go back and hang out at your house? Relive some of the glory days eh?" She noticed the look of relief and gratitude on Rachel's face so she tossed her a wink.

Brittany and Quinn both nodded their approval, "What do you think Rach? Is that ok with you?"

"That sounds simply delightful, I am a bit drained tonight as well and I can't think of a better way to spend the night than with my beautiful wife, my best friends and some good food and maybe a little wine?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The four friends had a lovely evening laughing and reminiscing and talking about the future. After Brittany and Santana left for the evening, Quinn and Rachel were putting dishes and glassed in the sink and headed off to bed.

Rachel sighed in contentment and snuggled up next to the blonde gently tickling her neck with her breath, "Tonight was so much fun, Britt and Tana seem so happy right now."

"Just like us baby, happy and content and in love."

"You know Quinn; I never thought we would all get to be so close and actually enjoy an evening like we did tonight with no conflict and no drama."

"Well that is in no small part to you baby and your efforts. You and S have really come far and worked out a lot of the past. I am so glad you two have really gotten to know the real people that I know and love so deeply. I know it's hard for both of you to open up and show that vulnerability to others but I had a feeling once you really got to know each other, you would love each other as much as I love both of you!"

Rachel sighed into Quinn's neck, "It was so hard at first but Tana really tried as well and I really do love her, she is one of my best friends now. You know in school and after, I honestly never could understand what you saw in her or how you tolerated her but I have never met anyone as loyal and protective as Tana. She would die for Britt and you and me and poor Christian."

Quinn chuckled softly, "She would and believe me, before she got to know you, she had the same doubts about my sanity regarding you!"

Rachel swatted gently at Quinn's stomach and chuckled as well, "Oh dear, remember all those months ago when you had me apologize to Britt and Tana as part of my punishment."

Quinn smiled gently and brushed the soft curls off Rachel's forehead and leaned in and kissed her wife, "It wasn't part of the punishment sweetie, it was just the right thing to do."

"Well whatever it was it was even more humiliating than the spanking!" Quinn's eyebrow shot up at that, leave it to her wife to be more embarrassed by admitting she was wrong than getting a bare assed spanking.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Flashback**_

_Rachel and Quinn stood in the hallway outside the Lopez-Pierce house arguing quietly, "Quinn this is too embarrassing, I cannot face them seeing that they both know I have been spanked like a little girl. I won't do it."_

_Quinn hardened her glare at her wife and stated firmly, "You will or I will put you over my knee right here and right now for refusing to apologize. This is not a request Rachel, do you understand me?"_

"_Oh god," Rachel groaned in humiliation, "Fine, let's just get this over with then."_

_Quinn held onto the diva's arm to ensure she didn't make a run for it and leaned forward and knocked gently. She had already secretly texted Brittany and alerted her to their arrival and the purpose of their little visit so Brittany and Santana were aware of the two in the hallway and had heard the entire conversation. Santana had smirked and Brittany had turned around to glare at her wife, "I don't need to remind you of what will happen if you embarrass me in front of Rachel and Quinn, do I?"_

_Santana exclaimed quickly, "No, of course not." She crossed her arms and pouted when Brittany went to answer the door. She was still sore from the other night; she certainly didn't want a repeat performance._

_The door opened to reveal a very small looking embarrassed diva with red eyes and flushed cheeks. Santana instantly felt her pain having been in a similar situation on numerous occasions and she felt her anger and resentment with Rachel melting away and being replaced with empathy and compassion._

_Brittany let Quinn and Rachel into the living room and offered them a beverage which both refused. _

_Quinn made a quick statement, "Thanks B but Rach and I only have a moment then we have to run, but Rach had something she wanted to say," She turned to her wife and gently pushed her out in front of her, "Go ahead baby, everyone's listening."_

_The petite brunette stood in front of everyone ringing her hands in embarrassment and rubbing a circle in the carpet with her shoe, unable to meet anyone's eyes._

_Brittany having had experience with recalcitrant penitent's before said softly yet firmly, "Rachel, you need to look at me when you speak to me please."_

_Quinn looked at B with gratitude for breaking the stalemate and Rachel looked up in surprise at the tone Brittany just used on her. A shiver ran up her spine at the implied threat in the tone and Rachel immediately felt compassion for Santana and the trouble she had been in as well._

_Rachel cleared her throat, "Brittany and Santana, I wanted to apologize for all the trouble I have been and all the trouble I have caused. Brittany, you have done an amazing job with the choreography for the show and I know I've made your job harder with my behavior. I also know how much you love Quinn and how hard it must have been to watch me treat her so abominably in public. Santana I know I caused problems in your marriage and your friendship with Quinn as well and I am so sorry and sincerely hope you both can forgive me?"_

_Brittany nodded and said, "Thank you Rachel for your apology and since I know you have been punished sufficiently for your behavior, I think a second chance is in order. I accept your apology."_

_Santana had still been feeling the effects of her punishment and noticed from the stiff way Rachel had walked into the room knew she was still sore as well. She immediately felt so emotional she didn't have the control to speak out loud so she walked up to Rachel and pulled her into a gentle hug much to the shock of everyone but Brittany._

"_Me too!" Is all Santana felt she could safely say for the moment._

_Brittany cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "Quinn is not the only one we love Rachel, I hope you understand that. We both love you just as much and you are our closest friends and it hurts us both to see you throw away your talent and your reputation and your marriage. It isn't necessary, we love you and we have your back the same way we have Q's." Santana nodded in agreement._

_Rachel, overcome with emotion threw herself into the tall blonde's arms and sobbed out her guilt and gratitude._

"_Now now Rach, no need for that, you've been forgiven, totally clean slate and second chance to start over and do better, ok?" Britt said gently rubbing the girl's back._

_Quinn and Santana both shed a few tears of their own and a new chapter in the friendship began that day and all four women became closer than they ever had before._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel cleared her throat swallowing the lump of emotion that formed whenever she thought of the love and forgiveness she received from her friends that day.

"Humiliating or not, your apology changed our friendship for the better forever that day."

The singer nodded seriously, "It really did, I can't imagine not having Britt and Tana in our lives. If the play is as successful as I believe it will be we will run for awhile, then London, if we choose to go there we could be busy for the next few years. Are you ok with that Quinn, I know you put your Hollywood directing on hold for me and my career?"

Quinn cuddled her wife, "As long as I am with you baby, I'm as happy as I could ever be."

Rachel leaned up and kissed under Quinn's earlobe causing the blonde to shiver in delight, "What do you think about this idea? In a few years, we turn the play over to someone else, you take a job directing an Academy Award winning movie, and we make a baby of our own?"

Quinn started in shock, "A baby? Rachel, are you serious?"

"I want to have a baby with you, I want to bring a little one in to share our happiness and love, and I want Britt and Tana to be aunties and godmothers. What do you think darling?" She asked carefully.

"I think you're a fucking genius Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray! Will you do me the incredible honor of being the mother of my child?" She said tearfully, she had wanted another child ever since giving Beth up for adoption.

"I will!" Rachel cried out in joy pulling her wife in for a passionate kiss, "But we really need to work on your language!"

Quinn laughed out loud, "No worries, we have a few years yet." She rolled over on top of her beautiful wife with the intention of showing her gratitude and love in a more tangible way.

"I love you so much Quinn, I'm so glad I didn't destroy us!"

"I love you too sweetheart, you're my whole life and you could never destroy us, we are forever! Now you might wear out my hand or destroy a few wooden paddles…."

Both women laughed as Rachel swatted Quinn's backside, "Hush you and make love to me!"

"Gladly wife, at your service." Quinn quickly closed the gap between her mouth and Rachel's and kissed her with all the depth of her feelings and all the hope she had for the future.

_**FINI**_


End file.
